Dark Beginnings
by maila08
Summary: It had been three years…three years from that fateful day the love of my life had been taken from me…Azula returned to the asylum where she was heavily guarded…I had been denied everything…justice…love…even revenge…but when Korra died, she didn't die alone…she took the best of me with her…everything had been normal…until that stormy night, when I was abruptly brought back to life..
1. Three years later

Mako's POV

_"Asami! Bolin!" I called running after them._

_"You know the rules, Mako," she said. "You need to find us."_

_"But I already did!" I answered a little infuriated._

_They sighed._

_"Fine, I'll do it," Asami said._

_Bolin grinned._

_"Better get going," my younger brother said. "She's good."_

_I grinned as well._

_"But I'm better," I replied before running off._

_There was a well right next to the green house where I would always hide. Asami and Bolin would never find me. I hid there again and felt the wooden boards creak. I frowned, they had never done that before but the boards were old. I saw Asami come looking for me and I grinned until the boards gave out, I screamed and fell onto the bottom of a cave._

_"Mako?" Asami called._

_"I'm going to get my dad," Bolin said running off._

_I heard a noise in the cave and started to panic. Out of the nowhere a group of bats came out and went up the well. I heard Asami scream and I did the same I covered my face trying to get them to leave me alone._

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room. It had been a dream or a memory, whatever you want to call it. I sighed and got up to shower. When I headed back to the room I stole a glance at a mirror and looked at my face. I had grown a beard which was quite big, my hair was also longer and I had dark circles under my eyes.

This had been my appearance for the past three years. I didn't come out of my room. I didn't talk to anyone, not that anyone wanted to talk to me. Asami and Bolin always tried, at least twice a month, but I never replied to them. I wanted to be alone. Even Toza's visits to my room were minimal. I grabbed my cane and headed over to the window looking outside. It was raining. I clenched my jaw. I hated the rain. Korra had hated the rain too but her reason was different from mine. She had been torn from her parents on a rainy day to reunite with them later on. I hated the rain because everything that was precious to me had been taken on a similar night like this. My parents and she, and I would never get them back.

I limped my way over to the portrait she had given me for my birthday almost four years ago. I put my hand over my parent's picture and closed my eyes continuing the previous memory.

_Not long after my father came down and carried me back into the surface. I wiped my nose with my sleeve and wiped away the tears. He held me close to his chest and kissed my forehead before smiling._

_"Do you know why we fall, Mako?" he asked. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."_

Zuko's POV

I brought my apprentice with me when I went to go see my father. She wore all black and a hooded coat to hide her face. I sighed and shook my head. I had seen her face before, and it wasn't too bad, but for some reason she wanted to keep it hidden. To her the scars were very visible, though to anyone they were but pink lines against dark skin.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

I smiled. I kept my own face hidden from her. Till this day she didn't know how I looked like, and I decided it was time. Slowly I turned to look at her and took off the black mask I wore. Her expression was unreadable as she took in the large scar on the left side of my face.

"My father did this to me last time I saw him," I informed her. "About ten years ago. So no, I am not nervous."

She nodded as I walked towards my father's throne. I kneeled in front of him and my apprentice simply moved to the side.

"The prodigal son has returned," he mused.

"I am grateful for the second chance you have granted me," I said.

He chuckled.

"And who is this?" he asked looking over to the girl.

"My apprentice."

He raised a brow.

"She is everything you expect and more of a member of the League of Shadows."

A nod.

"I trained her myself."

"If there is something you did right," he began. "It was teaching the way's of my league."

I nodded.

"I will allow her to stay," he said.

Inwardly I sighed in relief.

"While you train my forces, your sister will take care of some business in Republic City."

I frowned.

"My sister?" I asked. Azula was locked up in Arkham Asylum…

I heard a light chuckled.

"Well, if you want to be specific, Zuko," a familiar voice began. "Then the proper term would be half sister."

I stiffened at the presence of my sibling.

"Talia."


	2. The Beginning

Mako's POV

I left my room, something I did rarely to go down to the cave. Of course I didn't go alone; I brought a bottle of vodka with me. Yes, I might have forgotten to mention that I had taken up the hobby of drinking as well. The cave was covered in dust and cobwebs of how little it had been disturbed. I sat on the couch and coughed when the dust came up. I twisted the cap of the bottle and began to drink, remembering how all this mess had begun…

_It had been three years since I had run away from Republic City. Three years of trying to understand criminals. They weren't too complicated, or at least that's what I had thought. You stole when you were hungry and fought to survive. I was thrown into a prison somewhere in Asia and I received a visitor. _

"_Have you gotten bored of mingling with criminals?" the man asked. _

_I scoffed. Who did this guy think he was?_

"_I'm sorry?" _

"_This…hobby, you have taken up, have become tired of it, Mako?" _

_I looked up at him. How did he…_

"_You are too noticeable even in this rat hole. You didn't really think that someone as import as you could disappear that easily now did you?" _

"_What do you want?" I asked. _

"_I am here to offer you a path." _

"_What makes you think I need a path?" _

_He smiled. _

"_You are here by choice," he began. "You have been exploring what it is like to be a criminal, but whatever your original intentions were…you've gotten lost." _

"_What kind of path can you offer me?" _

"_The path of a man who shares his hatred of evil…and wants to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows." _

_I scoffed. _

"_Vigilantes?" _

"_No. A vigilante is just a man lost in his own scramble for gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up." _

_I nodded. _

"_But," he continued. "If you make yourself more than just a man…if you devote yourself to an ideal…and if they can't stop you…then you become something else entirely." _

"_Which is?" I asked. _

"_Only you know the answer to that question," the man said knocking on the cell door. "You will be released tomorrow, if you have had enough of these games, and want to do something better with your time, there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Take one of these flowers and climb to the top of the mountain. Perhaps there, you will find what you were looking for." _

_I took in his words. _

"_Your name?" I asked before he left. _

_He smiled again. _

"_Zuko." _

* * *

Zuko's POV

Yes, Talia was my youngest sister. In the newspapers in Republic City it had been said that she had passed away in an explosion caused by Azula, my other sister. I had suspected foul play but when I had seen her with Jet they had looked so…happy together. I thought that maybe she had reconsidered her path as I had, but my father's blood ran too thickly in her veins. She was leading me to my room and that of my apprentice who followed quietly behind.

"Jet was just a part of father's plan, wasn't?" I asked.

Talia laughed.

"Of course it was!" she replied as if it were obvious. "Did you really think I had feelings for that good for nothing politician?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know your taste."

She laughed again and shook her head.

"Jet was just a pawn," she continued. "Father wanted to prove that he could take the city's white knight and turn him into the devil himself, and it worked."

"The people don't know that though," I pointed out.

She sighed.

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't matter, Jet was just the beginning."

I nodded.

"You know, you would have been proud of your previous apprentice."

I stopped in my tracks at this. She smiled wider.

"He is the one who killed Jet," Talia confessed. "To save his little girlfriend, but it was too bad it was all in vain."

"Why?" I asked.

"She died," my half sister informed me. "Fell into the river and drowned."

I nodded.

"Looks like I knocked two birds with one stone," she mused as she opened the door to the room. "I brought down both of the city's knights. The light in the darkness and the politician."

* * *

No name's POV

I didn't have a name. I didn't know it and I didn't want to. Whoever I had been, I was no longer that person. Zuko had found me and took me out of the gutter. He trained me to become his apprentice. To help him end the League of Shadows who had lost its purpose. It had been meant to inspire good but was corrupted by his father. He hadn't discovered this until he met his previous apprentice. Yes, I knew that there had been another one before me. Zuko never told me his name, and I didn't care for it either.

Talia turned to look at me as I took off my coat. I wore black pants, shirt, and boots. My wrists had two black arm bands around them to cover up…scars. My hair was up in a ponytail and part of my face was hidden by the mask I wore.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I have no name."

She raised an amused brow and looked at Zuko.

"My apprentice doesn't have a name."

"Perhaps I should…"

"Or wants one," he finished reading his sisters thoughts.

"What do you hide behind that mask?" she asked motioning to touch it.

I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," Zuko warned.

She grinned and pulled her hand back.

"I have a name for you."

"I don't need a name," I said through my teeth.

"Oh I'm sure you don't, but I just can't help it. Besides it fits you perfectly," she continued encircling me.

"Talia," Zuko said sharply. "Leave her alone. She is not to be trifled with."

His sister let out an amused laugh and I clenched my jaw.

"Bane," Talia said.

"What?" I asked clenching my fists.

"It means curse," she replied. "Get used to it, because that's what I'm going to call you."

I took a step in her direction as she left the room but Zuko grabbed my arm.

"Remember what you are here for," he said. "Don't let her get the best of you."

I shrugged of his arm and nodded before lying down in my bed. I will destroy the League of Shadows.


	3. Apparition

A/N: Just so you guys know Korra is gone…as in GONE GONE…

* * *

Zuko's POV

It was late at night but I was wide awake. My assistant was asleep tossing and turning as she always did. Azula had done quite some damage to her. When I had found her she was practically dead. Her mind was lost and it took months for her to learn how to feel, speak, and learn again. Her body and spirit were broken. Her case was much worse than my previous apprentice, Mako. His story was completely different actually. He was but a boy trying to find his path. But he was the reason I had 'switched sides' I guess.

"_Do you still feel responsible for your parent's death?" I asked. _

"_My anger outweighs my guilt," he simply replied. _

_I shook my head and took him outside. _

"_You have learned to bury your guilt with your anger," I told him. "I will teach you to confront it and face the truth." _

_We sparred outside. He was good, but I was better. Again and again I would drop him on the ice, hearing it crack under the weight of his body. I was once filled with anger and guilt, so I understood him. My mother had disappeared when I was a small child. She had left early in the morning and never came back. My father told me she did something wrong and had to be banished. I never learned what that was until later. With his occasional beatings I learned to let go of guilt and the past and embrace the present, and that's what I was going to do with my apprentice. I wasn't fully there yet, but he would succeed, I would make sure of it. _

"_Your parent's death was not your fault," I told him. "It was your father's." _

_He growled and attacked me. I easily threw him onto the ground. _

"_Amon had a gun pointed at his head!" Mako snapped. _

_I shook my head. _

"_When he refused Amon's proposal, he knew they would be consequences," I continued. "Your father was not a man of action. You are." _

"_I've had training," he said attacking me once again. I blocked his attack and took away his sword. _

"_Will is everything. Without it you are nothing," I said making him fall to the floor. "With it you are everything." _

* * *

Mako's POV

I was beyond intoxicated at this point, just like I was many nights before this one. I would drink and then fall into a deep sleep. That was the only way I could sleep. I couldn't even sleep in the bed. It reminded me too much about her. About my Korra. I remembered holding her in my arms and watching her sleep. Even now I can close my eyes and hear her laughter. It's almost as if she was still here with me. I tried to get up from the couch but intoxicated as I was I only got to the floor. I groaned before looking up. I froze.

"Korra," I whispered.

She looked sad; her forehead creased as she looked at me.

"Don't do this to yourself," she whispered to me.

"I don't want to live without you," I choked as I felt tears falling.

"You have to live life, for the both of us."

I shook my head.

"A life without love is no life at all."

She knelt down next to me and placed a hand against my cheek.

"Please," she begged. "Fight this. You are stronger than this…person you have become. If you won't do it for me, do it for Bolin, for Asami, for Toza."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Then save yourself," she whispered before fading away. "Don't let my memory poison your heart."

I held my hand out.

"Korra," was the last thing I said before the darkness took over.

_I was outside with Zuko trying to get warm after he pretty much threw me into the cold water. He looked at me and shook his head as he continued the fire. I watched him and saw a flicker of emotion that I hadn't seen before in his eyes. _

"_I know the rage that drives you," he said suddenly. _

_I looked at him still shivering against the cold. _

"_That impossible anger strangling the grief until the memory of your loved one is just…poison in your veins," Zuko continued. "And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved never existed…so you'd be spared your pain." _

_I nodded. _

"_I lost my mother too you know," he admitted. "Around the age you lost yours. She said goodbye to me one morning and…never came back. I haven't seen her since." _

"_Your father?" _

"_Ozai, or as you know him, Ra's al Ghul." _

_My eyes widened. _

_He chuckled. _

"_I know you can't see the family resemblance can you?" _

"_You must be like your mother," I whispered. _

_His face partly hardened. _

"_So I am told." _

* * *

Zuko's POV

I touched the side of my face, remembering the day my father gave me that scar. It was shortly after Mako had burned down the previous headquarters. For my failure to kill him while I had the chance, he burned part of my face, as a reminder of what my apprentice had done, and then I was excommunicated from the League of Shadows. A few years after I had found my current apprentice; I hoped things turned out differently this time.


	4. Fear and Truth

No name's POV

I woke up with a jolt panting and partially disoriented. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I twisted the hand before realizing who it was and letting go. He chuckled as he rubbed his wrist, handing me a towel to wipe off the sweat of my forehead.

"You need to stop doing that," Zuko said. "One of these days you really are going to break my wrist."

I scowled from under the mask.

"Let's spar?" he asked.

I nodded and got up immediately sinking into my fighting stance. He threw a couple of practice shots which I easily blocked. His attacks after that became more precise and keeping my cool I managed to block them. I was so concentrated in his attacks that I didn't even notice how close to the wall I was until my back hit it. I began to panic and my attacks became sloppy as I tried to get out of my cornered situation.

He slammed his fist on my chest knocking the breath out of me before shoving me against the wall. His eyes searched in mine, and I thrashed against him blindly until I got tired. I was panting and sweating but he wouldn't let go.

"You're afraid," he said. "But not of me. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," I said through my clenched teeth.

"To conquer fear, you must become fear," Zuko continued.

"I'm not afraid," I repeated.

He shook his head.

"Your mind was lost. You had nowhere to run. Is that what you fear? Being stuck and having no way out?"

My breathing became labored.

"It's okay to be scared," he told me gently. "But you must embrace your fear, if you want to accomplish your mission. Control it. "

I nodded and he let me go, allowing me to slump to the floor.

"Talia can be much worse than Azula. The joker _distorted_ your mind, but Talia get's_ inside_ your mind."

He hit the base of my neck and I lost consciousness. When I recovered I noticed he had placed something on my chest, a devise that wrapped itself around me and immobilized my arms. Zuko locked the door and placed a mask on, my eyes widened. It was a clown mask. I started to panic trying to get away from him. The machine began to beep as my heart rate increased.

"It will release you when your heart rate goes down to 51 beats," he informed me as he took yet another step closer.

I screamed and thrashed against the restrains begging him to take it off.

"You don't fear the mask," Zuko continued. "You fear Azula. You fear what she did to you. She buried you so deep inside your own mine you got lost."

I yelled louder and felt tears prickling on the side of my eyes. I held them back. I wasn't going to cry.

"Fight it."

Desperately I tried to take the damn thing off but it was no use. Zuko was now inches away from my face and I closed my eyes, seeing Azula. Seeing how she planted illusions in me, how she took my very essence from me.

"Control your fear and you can do anything."

I took in a deep breath to regulate my breathing and I felt my heart rate slow. I opened my eyes and Zuko was still there with the mask. My heart rate jumped a little but I relaxed and slowed once again. Finally the devise beeped and released me. I sighed heavily. Zuko took off his mask and smiled.

"You're ready," he informed me.

I nodded knowing what that meant. It was time to destroy the League of Shadows once and for all.

* * *

Mako's POV

I woke up surprisingly with no headache. I shifted myself into sitting position and remembered when I had burned the League of Shadows to the ground. I remembered refusing to execute a man and the face of Ozai when I said no. But the face I would never forget was that of my master, Zuko.

"_Your compassion is not something your enemies will share with you," he said. _

"_That's why it's so important," I replied. "Because it separates us from them." _

What happened after that is basically history. I burned the place to the ground and saved Zuko only. I assumed Ozai had died in the fire, and if he didn't he would have come after me already. That's how I had become a vigilante. By training to avoid being one. I laughed to myself. That was ironic. I used my cane to get up and went up to my room where Toza was waiting for me.

"I'm done," he said. "I've sewn you up, I've set your bones but I won't bury you. I've buried enough members of this family."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" he screamed motioning at me. "This…creature you have become. You're slowly killing yourself and I won't stay here and watch you do that a moment longer."

"You'll leave me?" I asked evident hurt in my voice.

"You see only one end to your journey. Leaving is all I have to make you understand, you can't do this to yourself," he added. "You need to return to the real world."

"There's nothing out there for me."

"You need to find a life, to find someone."

"Toza…I did find someone," I whispered.

"I know, and you lost her. But that's all part of living, sir. But you're not living."

"I can't live without her. I can't just move on. She didn't, she couldn't."

"What if she had?" Toza asked. "What if, before she died, she wrote a letter saying she chose to turn herself in to that monster? That she willingly walked into her own doom, and I knew? And what if, to spare your pain, I burnt that letter?"

That made my blood boil.

"How dare you use Korra?!"

"I am using the truth, Master Mako. Maybe it's time we all stop trying to outsmart the truth and let it have its day. I'm sorry," he said lowering his head.

"You're sorry?" I asked incredulously. "You expect to destroy my world and then think we're going to shake hands?"

"No... no, I know what this means," Toza said walking towards me.

"And according to you what does this mean?"

"It means your hatred... and it also means losing someone that I have cared for since I first heard his cries echo through this house. But it might also mean saving your life. And that is more important."

"Goodbye Toza," I said as I limped away from him.


	5. Trapped

BG-13 is a bloody genius...enough said...

* * *

No name's POV

I was walking around looking for Zuko. There was a light coming from the training room and I assumed it was him so I went inside. At first I didn't see anyone but when I made a move to leave I heard a small chuckle. Slowly I turned to look at the source narrowed my eyes.

"I've always wondered about those who are lost," Talia said, examining her fingernails, legs crossed and posture straight. She looked every bit the heir to a throne. But there was a predatory playfulness in her eyes, like a cat watching a mouse between its paws. "I've always wondered about how they live with themselves. Do they even know they're lost?" Her eyes stared straight into mine and I stared evenly back. "Now I see just how trapped they are."

My jaw worked, clenching and unclenching. "What makes you think they're trapped?" I asked my voice level.

She smirked and _tsked_me, shaking her head as if disappointed before meeting my gaze once more. "I don't think, Bane. I know." Oh, how I hated that name. "Because as I look at you, all I see is a lost little puppy, following my brother around like he's your owner. How terrible it must be, not to have a past. And as far as I can tell no future either." My fists clenched at my side but I made no move to attack. I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction. Zuko's warning played in my head and forced myself to relax.

"That my dear little Bane is what we call trapped."

That did it. I took a step forward but felt someone grab my wrist. I instinctively turned to fight the person only to see it was Zuko. He sent me a look and I understood the message. But just because I understood it, it didn't mean I was going to follow it. I made another move to step forward but his grip tightened.

"Talia, I would appreciate it if you stopped baiting my apprentice," he said.

She chuckled.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Talia replied innocently. "Was I, _**Bane**_?"

I gritted my teeth at the stupid name she had given me. He tugged my arm and I reluctantly followed. I heard her laugh again.

"Is that why you wear that mask?" she asked. "Because you looked at your face and didn't even know who you were?"

I got out of Zuko's hold and walked over to Talia until I was face to face with her. She smirked and traced my mask with her finger.

"Will it hurt if I take it off?" she asked.

"It might be painful."

Talia smiled wider.

"You're a big girl, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"For you."

Her smile faded and she gave me a cold look at the insinuation. I grinned behind the mask. I had struck a nerve. Zuko grabbed my wrist once again and practically dragged me out of the room.

* * *

Mako's POV

"_Dad can I borrow your scarf?" I asked. _

_He chuckled and playfully raised a brow. _

"_What for?" _

"_I want to pretend I'm you," I replied with a shrug. _

"_I'm going to be a doctor!" Bolin cried playing with dad's stethoscope. _

_Our father chuckled and handed it over to me. _

"_What do you want to be, Mako?" my mother asked. _

"_A superhero like dad." _

_My parents cocked their heads to the side. _

"_You can't be a superhero!" Bolin argued. _

_I stuck my tongue out. _

"_Yes I can!" I countered. "Dad saves lives, so that's what I'm going to do too. Be a superhero!" I added putting my fist in the air and pretending to fly. _

_My parents laughed and held hands. Our family moment was interrupted by a large explosion. Everything went dark for a minute and when I opened my eyes again most of the house was on fire. I looked up and saw a man with a mask talking to my parents. My mother was crying begging him not to hurt us. I looked to the side and noticed Bolin was unconscious. My father tried to reason with him to no avail. _

"_It's okay," my mother said looking at me. _

"_Don't be afraid, Mako," my father added. _

_The man with the mask pulled out a gun and pointed it at their heads. Time slowed as I watched him fire two shots, one on each of my parent's heads. I felt my mouth open but I couldn't hear anything come out of it. The man threw the gun on the floor and simply walked away. I closed my eyes and began to sob. _

_Not long after I felt someone pick me up and take us outside. He set me and my brother down. I looked around disoriented as I stared at the man who had dark skin and blue eyes. He had concerned written all over his face. He gently placed a hand against my cheek. _

"_It's going to be alright," he reassured. I could see headlights coming closer and figured it was Toza. The man looked up and then looked back at me. "I have to go." _

_I nodded and watched him leave as I heard the sky above me roar before it started to rain. _


	6. Curse

No name's POV

Everything was set up for what was going to happen today. Zuko and I both placed bombs everywhere and made sure all exits were sealed off except our own. I double checked a couple of hours ago that everything was in place. He activated two detonators. One I would use while we were inside and the other when we were a safe distance away. Ozai called me up and I went to him and kneeled with a fist on the floor, Zuko by my side. Talia was there, a smug grin across her face I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"My son tells me you are ready," he said.

"I nodded."

"If you pass this test you will be sent as leader of the forces going to Republic City."

I slightly cocked my head to the side.

"One of my previous associates, Yakone and his two sons tried to take over the city along with my other daughter, Azula," he informed me. "But they failed due to a girl who is now dead. You should have no problem seizing control over it. If for some reason you meet resistance, destroy the city. I squash what I cannot have."

I nodded.

"So," Ozai continued. "With that being said, what makes you think you are ready?"

"I have control over my fears."

"Having control isn't enough to be a member of the League of Shadows," he snapped.

I smiled behind the mask.

"_**I am**_ the league of shadows," I said as I stood.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

I turned to look at Talia.

"You were right to name me Bane," I said. "Because I am a **_curse_**."

She clenched her jaw and stood from her seat.

"Who are you?" Ozai asked.

"A person who has nothing to lose but everything to gain."

At that moment I pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ra's al Ghul. I had the shot. I had the timing. But something in me wouldn't allow me to pull the trigger.

"Do it!" Zuko commanded.

I shook my head. I wasn't the person they were. My hesitance gave Talia the opportunity to launch herself at me. Zuko tried to pry her off me but she pushed him back. His father took off and he went after him. I expertly blocked all of Talia's attacks before throwing a punch at her jaw. She rubbed the spot and growled before making a move to attack me once more.

I took out the detonator and smiled behind the mask.

"Boom," I said as I pushed the button.

Her eyes widened and she ran the same way her father and brother had fled. I heard the explosions and ran after her. I didn't get too far before finding Zuko on the floor clutching his leg, he was injured. I made tourniquet for him with my belt causing him to grit his teeth in pain as I fastened it above his wound.

"Why?" he asked. "Why didn't you do it?"

"That's not who I am."

"I've had this argument with my past apprentice," he said. "And I will repeat what I told him. Your compassion is not something your enemies will share with you."

"And that's what makes me different from them," I replied helping him off.

He sighed and shook his head.

"But I am going after him," I told him as I led us both through the fire. "I know he'll find a way to get out of here and I won't let him destroy that city."

"You didn't have it in you to end it now, what makes Republic City so different," he asked as I led him outside through the secret door.

"It's my home," I whispered.

We walked down the slope and once we were a distance away I pressed the other detonator and watched how the new headquarters to the League of Shadows went up in flames.

"I gave you everything," he continued. "And all I asked was to destroy the League of Shadows."

"I did."

"No you didn't,"' my master snapped. "I picked you up from the gutter! I trained you!"

"But I am not your property," I replied through my teeth.

Zuko shook his head and leaned back losing consciousness. I carried him to a nearby village, leaving him with a doctor. He said he would recover so I made a move to leave.

"I'll tell him you saved his life," he said.

I shook my head.

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid," was all I said before I made my way to Republic City.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was upstairs in my room reading when I heard a thump by the office. I frowned and grabbed my cane to see what it was. As I walked over there I noticed the light was on. Slowly I opened the door and found a woman with a mask covering her eyes and…were those cat ears on her head?

"Put it down," I said when I saw what she was holding.

The female jumped slightly and turned to face me.

"I'm assuming it's very valuable," she said holding the box tighter.

"It is," I admitted. "To me. Put it down, I rather write you a check than for you to take that."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

The box contained Korra's armband which was locked.

"That is none of your concern."

She grinned at me and slowly walked to the open window.

"I told you I would write you a check," I said trying to keep my voice even.

"Whatever is in here must be worth thousands if you want to write me a check," she said. "I think I'll take it with me."

"I will hunt you down for it," I said my voice cold.

The woman visibly winced at my tone.

"I can play cat and mouse," she replied regaining her composure. "But I'll be the cat and you will be the mouse," she added going out the window.

I tried running after her but my leg gave out and I fell to the floor. I gritted my teeth at the pain and at the woman. She stole from the wrong man.


	7. New Start

Mako's POV

I used my cane to get up and headed downstairs. I wiped the dust off the main computers keyboard and rebooted the computed. I walked over to where Bolin had the braces. I placed my cane on the floor and placed the brace around my bad leg before activating it. I gritted my teeth when I heard the bones pop into place but I stretched it out to get more comfortable.

"Welcome to the cave," the main computer greeted.

One thing that I always had the…habit, of doing was placing a tracker in everything, including the box with Korra's armband. I had the main computer zero in on the location and transferred the information to my phone. I opened the drawer with my vigilante costume. It was basically the attire of the League of shadows but a lot more comfortable to make it easy to move. I put on the mask last and grabbed a motorcycle, heading out to find the thief.

* * *

No Name's POV

It didn't take long for me to arrive to Republic City, just a day and half approximately. I went back to Zuko's old hide out and grabbed everything I would need to put up a front: my archery bow and arrows plus some cash. Technically I wasn't stealing since I did live with him and stuff, but I couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. I rented a motel room and lay on the bed, thinking of what I would be doing the following night.

I really didn't know how to be a vigilante, I mean Zuko trained me to be one and all but I hadn't had much contact with other people lately. I sighed and turned to my side. There was something about this city that attracted me here, I didn't know what but for now I had to protect it. That was my new mission.

* * *

Senna's POV

"Skoochy, come back here!" I cried as I chased the ten year old.

He laughed and kept running. I sighed heavily before smiling. He looked back at me and crashed into something, or rather someone. The boy looked up and grinned at my husband who raised a brow at him.

"You aren't giving your mother a hard time, are you?" Tonraq asked in a serious tone.

Skoochy grinned and shook his head.

"Not at all."

My husband picked him and carried him on top of his shoulders as he made his way to me. He planted a kiss on my lips and I smiled at him. I looked up to see the moon shining brightly and I suddenly felt a little sad. It had been three years since my daughter had passed, and I still couldn't get used to the thought. Two years ago we had found Skoochy stealing from the shop my husband worked at. After exchanging a few words with him we found out he was an orphan and decided to adopt him. Ever since he entered our lives it was easier for us to cope with our daughter's death, but she still had a place in our hearts.

Tonraq walked outside and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Just thinking about…"

"I know," he said kissing my forehead. "I know."

* * *

Thief's POV

I had to admit that I didn't expect the snotty rich kid to follow me after I stole whatever it was I had. But he caught up pretty quickly to me. I grinned when I saw someone dressed in black and on a motorcycle going after me as I jumped the rooftops. I was an acrobat, with lots of special abilities. One of them being able to steal without leaving a mark, well this case was the exception. I stopped at one of the rooftops and picked the lock open. I frowned when I saw that it was only an armband.

Slowly my lips twitched into a smile and I figured it was probably a very valuable armband. I threw the box to the ground and placed it on my right upper arm. Not very long after he came up and stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at what I was wearing. I grinned as I leaned against the wall.

He took of his mask. He looked absolutely pissed off. I grinned wider. The man, who was actually kind of cute if you ask me made his way over to me and grabbed me by the collar before slamming me against the wall. I let out a small yelp.

His amber eyes bore straight into my black ones and I had to admit I was a little scared. He grabbed the armband and took it off me.

"I warned you not to take it," he said through his teeth.

"I don't suppose a simple apology will cut it?" I asked hopefully.

He growled.

"I told you not to take it."

I flinched at his tone.

"You're hurting me," I whispered as his grip increased.

His expression wavered and he released me before turning to walk away.

"You're that rich kid, Mako, aren't you?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I've read about you, and about…your girl."

Mako stiffened at that.

"That was hers, wasn't it?"

He held the armband tightly in his hand and nodded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He scoffed and shook his head.

"No you're not, thief."

I raised a brow at that.

"A girl's gotta eat."

"You must have a big appetite."

I leaned forward and traced his mouth with my finger until he grabbed my wrist and gently pushed me back. I grinned.

"We'll I'd love to keep having this conversation and all but," I began. "I have to work, see you," I added making a move to jump off the roof.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked.

I smiled.

"June."

I jumped off the room and as I ran away I grinned, somehow I knew this was about to become a routine.


	8. Upset

Mako's POV

When I got back home I parked the motorcycle in the cave and threw myself on the couch, not bothering to go back upstairs to my room. I was just too exhausted, and definitely out of shape. First thing on my to-do list would be to exercise, which would potentially help my leg as well. I woke up somewhere around midday. I went outside and picked up the newspaper.

My eyes narrowed at the headline: JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM. I crumbled the piece of paper and got ready to head to the police station. When I got there the press was all over Lin who shrugged them off walking towards me. The reporters and the Chief stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. I had my hands to my side, jaw clenched.

"What happened?" I asked trying to keeping my voice even.

"Mako, I know you're upset…" Lin began.

I let out a fake laugh, shaking my head.

"Upset? Is that the word? I used to get upset. When I got a flat tire or when a plane was delayed. I used to get _**upset **_when my favorite team lost the series. So if that's what upset means, what am I feeling now?"

Lin clenched her jaw, not knowing how to answer that. I shook my head once again and got into my car, driving away at full speed.

* * *

No Name's POV

It was past midday when I woke up with a jolt. I tried to regulate my breathing as I looked around before falling back into bed, covering my face with my arms. I cursed. I hadn't had a good night's sleep in years. I sighed and got off the bed throwing myself to the ground to do some pushups. After my workout I did a few chores and showered, waiting for night to fall.

When it finally did I took off my mask moving my face around, sometimes it became numb of how much I wore it though I had gotten quite used to it. I decided that as vigilante, I was going to need to hide my face but not that way. I figured the thin scar I had, would probably make me look more scary looking anyways. I put on a black muscle shirt, pants and combat boots. Next I strapped on a bullet proof vest (I knew how it felt to get shot at it and let me tell you, it wasn't fun). On top of that I put on a leather vest with a hood that covered half of my face.

Zuko was a big tech guy, and he had shown me how to do something's. For example the night vision glasses that I wore. They not only allowed me to see at night, but since I was an archer, it helped me pinpoint my target and was infrared as well. I grabbed my bow and placed a pack of arrows on a bag on my back along with different kinds of knives in my pant pockets. Hey you never knew how handy a knife could be, and with that I went out on my vigilante watch.

* * *

June's POV

I was jumping around the roofs, trying to get to the museum. There was an expensive cat statue being transported tonight and I just had to get my hands on it. Yeah, I was a cat person, but as I had told the rich playboy, I also had to eat. I mean, yes, I could probably find a job, but where was the fun in that? I wanted thrill in my life and I found it by doing this. I arrived outside the museum, but I quickly realized I wasn't alone.

I growled.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag," a very familiar voice seethed.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hama."

* * *

Hama's POV

I was a business woman, like many others in Republic City. I gave the people my…serum, a serum that would bring out their worst fears to life. It was something I liked. You see, everyone is afraid of something. Everyone puts on a façade of being brave, or not fearing anything, but with my serum, they showed their true colors. But what I especially loved about the people who took my serum was the chaos it caused. Oh, the glorious chaos.

Now what was I doing outside a museum, you might ask? Well I was going to meet one of my clients. You see Republic City's time was coming to an end, and I was going to be a part of its destruction. As I waited for their arrival, I caught a glimpse of one of my old workers. June.

"Well well," I began. "You are here on business, I suppose?"

She nodded.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have something to retrieve and then I'll be out of your way."

I laughed and shook my head.

"My dear little June, I believe you and I have unfinished business."

She froze.

"One thing that I don't tolerate is being stolen from, and you my dear stole A LOT from me."

"I'll give it back," the girl replied retreating from me.

I shook my head again, smiling.

"What you need, is a cure from your habits, and I'm about to offer you one," I replied digging inside my pocket.

Before I could take out my serum, an arrow passed dangerously close to my face. I looked up and saw someone dressed in black, with a hood and a bow, already armed for another attack.

"That was just a warning shot," the hooded girl stated.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe it's time you took over," I said absently looking at my fingernails.

June gave me a confused look before behind me a group of the Dai Li and their leader appeared.

"With pleasure," Azula stated with a huge smile.


	9. First Night

No Name's POV

For a split second I froze, and then I composed myself. I wasn't going to let that…thing get the best of me. I jumped to the ground and stringed the bow, ready to attack. Azula laughed as she began to approach me. I shot the arrow on the ground and smoke came out of it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I have 'trick arrows'. I looked at the girl who had been talking to the woman and gestured her to run, and boy did she run. But as luck would have it, we were met with a dead end. I cursed under my breath.

"Great," she hissed. "Now look what you've done."

I raised a brow.

"You're welcome," I muttered.

The Dai Li along with the Joker soon caught up with us.

"That's how I like my prey," Azula said with a wicked smile. "Cornered."

I rolled my eyes. I could see the family resemblance.

If I was being honest with myself I didn't like the whole being cornered situation. It was something I disliked. Zuko had taught me how to keep it under control, but I've only accomplished it once. I was nervous but I had to keep myself on check if I was going to make it out of here alive.

"Temporary partnership?" the girl asked.

I nodded. Two sets of arms worked better than one. And that's when the fight began. I avoided Azula. I wasn't ready to fight her, not yet. The Dai Li were good, but I was better. Zuko had taught me well. I avoided their attacks with ease and they never touched me. The girl that was fighting with me was good too, but her style was a little more…uh, gymnastic, I guess?

When I turned expecting to find another Dai Li agent I was met with a familiar face covered with loads of makeup. I froze and back up still in a fighting stance. Azula approached me slowly and images flew into my mind.

_An injection of something. _

_Screams. My screams. _

_Her approaching me while laughing. _

I shook the images out of my head; I had a battle to fight. The girl finished up the rest of the Dai Li members and instead of helping like I expected her to, she simply took off. I gritted my teeth; that would be the last time I would help _her_. Azula continued to approach me and I hit the wall. Immediately I started to panic and I launched myself forward throwing a punch to have her easily sidestep. I turned around to have her fist make contact with my jaw, making me topple back. I gritted my teeth.

"You're obviously new in town," she stated placing her hands behind her back. "Perhaps I should enlighten you a little. I'm Azula also known as the Joker, and I am not to be trifled with."

"Neither am I," I replied.

She raised a brow at this.

"And you are?"

I didn't answer. She cocked her head to the side as she continued to approach me. Once again I threw a fake punch forward and spun around to land a kick on her side. She let out a small grunt before pulling something from her back pocket. A gun. Shit.

Azula aimed it at me and I took several steps back only to be met with a wall again. Damn it. She pulled the trigger and I felt an immense pain on my side. I staggered but didn't fall and I used one of my trick arrows, with a rope and shot it up in the air before pulling the rope. Once I made sure it was sturdy I started to climb, the monster continue to shoot at me. As I climbed I felt another hit on my back and I winced, nearly letting go of the rope. Once I was close to edge of the roof I pulled myself up and left.

* * *

Mako's POV

I thought about going out in patrol today, but I figured the city would be fine for a night that I took off. Besides I haven't been patrolling for three years and Iroh had been doing fine. So instead of doing that, I updated my gear and worked out to get back in shape. After my workout I sat on my office, checking my mail. I raised a brow when I saw that one of Korra's old masters had sent me a letter. I opened it and read its content:

"The True Mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The True Heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the Beginning-less time, Darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light."

It was the prophesy written about Korra. I crumbled the piece of paper and thought about throwing it away, but instead I decided to ask Aang what exactly this was supposed to mean. I glanced at the clock: 10: 11pm. It was late but this couldn't wait so I got on a motorcycle and headed his way.

* * *

No Name's POV

Somehow I made it to my hideout: a small apartment by the bay. I hauled myself up through the window and dropped onto the floor out of exhaustion. I winced at the pain on my side and back and cursed. As much as I hated to admit it, that monster had gotten the best of me. I groaned loudly as I began to take off my leather hooded vest, noticing the holes in it. Next I took off the bulletproof vest and hissed when I hurt myself. I limped over to the bathroom sink and noticed I had a busted lip. Great.

I grabbed a small towel and wet it before heading over to bed. The bulletproof vest helps so the bullet doesn't go through you, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! It's pretty much like getting shot at but instead of a hole you are left with a bruise the size of your fist. I hissed as I placed the cloth over the forming bruise on my side before relaxing. Before I knew it I was out for the count my last thought being: not bad for my first night.


	10. Shadow

Aang's POV

I was looking out the window when I saw a familiar figure approach my home. I smiled and opened the door for him, inviting him in. He sat down and did the same as I called my life into the living room to join us. I knew the multibillionaire well, but his appearance wasn't the same as when he was with Korra. He looked slightly older than his age, as if he had far more years on him than he actually did. My wife entered the room and greeted him before sitting by my side.

"What brings you here?" I asked knowing the answer.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why did you send me that note?"

"The letter?" I asked. I shrugged. "I thought I should remind you of it."

"Korra is dead," he stated. "And the prophesy was fulfilled."

"Was it?"

He gave me a confused look.

"Yes, with Amon."

I nodded.

"Mako, I know Korra's death has affected you, but…I don't think she would want you to isolate yourself the way you do," I told him.

He stiffened.

"Korra was my life. I died the day she died," he replied evenly.

I sighed.

"Should a man lose everything he owns, has truly lost his worth, or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Korra's death also means a new beginning."

"I don't understand," Mako replied.

"Perhaps I can enlighten you," Katara interjected.

We both looked at her.

"When Yakone took Aang and left me there to die, the Lion Turtle helped me escape. I woke up slightly disoriented and it called me over to where it was, a small lagoon inside the temple. I dived in and it showed me a path out. When I resurfaced I was close to land and I swam over there. I called my brother and let him know he had to get the children to safe place meanwhile I arrived."

"The Lion Turtle is real?" he asked surprise in his voice.

Katara smiled.

"Yes, but that is not the point," she continued. "We spent years thinking that the other was dead, until one day my daughter who disguised herself as an Equalist found him in the pit."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That sometimes things are not what they seem."

Mako cocked his head to the side.

"Are you telling me that there is a possibility Korra…?"

We both shook our heads.

"No," I replied. "What we are trying to say is that you must move on. When you do things will fall into place."

He sighed and got up.

"Thank you," was all he said before leaving.

* * *

No Name's POV

I woke up way past midday with a groan. My side and back were sore but I forced myself up, to do my daily training before showering. I came out of the bathroom with nothing but undershorts and sports bra, drying my hair with a towel. I walked up to the mirror and winced when I touched the purple bruise on my side before noticing one of the many scars I had. It was from a bullet. The bullet had gone right through me, nearly killed me, but I had gotten lucky and survived. I scoffed a bit. Lucky. There was no such thing as getting lucky. Everything happened for a reason; I just had to find that reason.

Soon enough the sun set and I got suited up once again. This night was going to be fun, I just knew it.

* * *

Mako's POV

I got ready to patrol today. I didn't know why I wanted to go out but I just did. It was kind of sad that the only kind of social interaction was with a thief. Now I had seriously gone real low. I suited up, grabbed my bike and headed out.

There was a building, the tallest building in the entire city with the best view. Sure the city looked amazing up there but it was also a good spot to patrol in. I climbed up to the top and was surprised when I was met with a hooded person. They turned around, bracing and ready to attack. I held up my hands in a peaceful manner, showing them I meant no harm. She pulled the string further at anchor point when I tried to take a step forward.

"I'm not going to attack you," I said.

"I can't promise the same thing," a female voice replied.

I cocked my head to the side. So the archer was a girl.

"Look, this is usually my spot. I patrol from here," I tried to explain.

She lowered her bow slightly and allowed me to get closer, still keeping it ready for an attack. I chuckled and shook my head leaning over the edge of the building.

"So, you're patrolling too?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I hadn't seen you before."

"I'm new to the neighborhood."

"Got down right to business."

"Always."

I nodded at the last statement.

"So you came back?" June told me before glancing over to the archer. "Oh, and I see you're alive."

"Quite," the hooded girl replied reading herself again.

"So my guess is you two met."

"Yes," they replied in sync.

"It's a little crowded here," the archer replied making a move to leave.

"Wait," I called. She stopped. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

I cocked my head to the side.

"How could you not-"

"What is it with you people and wanting to name me," she snapped.

I blinked.

"Well it's easier to coordinate when we can call each other by a name," I pointed out.

"I work alone."

"So do I. But you never know."

"I don't have a name," she repeated. The way she said it told me she was telling the truth.

"Mind if I give you one?"

She sighed heavily.

"If it gives you a peace of mind," she muttered.

I studied her for a moment. The way she dressed and moved was almost like…

"How about Shadow?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"Shadow?" the archer repeated.

I nodded.

"So let's start with introductions," I began. "That's June also known as Cat and I'm-"

"Bat?"

I blinked again before realizing that my new suit had the engraving of a bat on the chest armor. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, my real name is Mako."

She stiffened a little at that.

"So BatMako?"

I chuckled again.

"I guess."

"So, allies?" I offered holding out my hand.

"I said I worked alone," she repeated. "But if push comes to shove, which it will. I'll come to you with this," she added handing me a small device.

"What do you mean, it will?"

"There's a storm coming, and we all have to be ready for it."

I nodded. That didn't sound good.

"Now if you will excuse me," Shadow began. "I have work to do," she added jumping off to the next roof.

I nodded and looked at her as she took off. I must be really going crazy now. I had an alliance with a thief and a hooded archer. Great. .

* * *

Shadow's POV

As I jumped to the other roof I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I don't know what it was with people wanting to name everything. Not to mention that Zuko's old apprentice had given me the name. The world was quite small after all, who knew? I stopped for a moment, a good distance away from them. _Shadow_, I kind of liked the sound of that. It was definitely better than Bane. I clenched my jaw of the reminder of that stupid name. However, considering the circumstances, it was kind of ironic that I had been given that name. I shrugged and continued my patrol for the night.


	11. Lighten Up

A/N: thanks Brittana4ever for the idea!

* * *

Talia's POV

We were back in Republic City. Bane and my older brother had successfully burned our headquarters to the ground again. My father was furious about his son's betrayal, twice, I might add. But what are you going to do? It's like I always say, if you want done something right, you have to do it yourself. I was thinking of this when an idea came to mind. Sometimes alliances could go a long way. I got up and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" my father asked.

"Visit a family member."

He raised a brow.

"My mother, if you must know."

I saw distaste in his face. They've had…problems I guess in the last couple of years or so. I decided to stay with my father since he is saner than my mother ever was. But then again, he and I were the only sane ones in this family. He nodded after a while.

"Send my regards to Hama," was all he said turning away from me.

I grinned.

"As always."

* * *

Mako's POV

I was patrolling the area where Korra's parents had moved to. I hadn't seen them since her death. They tried to talk to me but I wouldn't come out of my room. I thought about stopping by when I noticed Hama and her gang. They were driving big trucks to a nearby warehouse and I decided to investigate. When I got there I noticed there were a lot of teddy bears. I grabbed one and hid from sight. Inside there was a bag with some sort of powder in it. I frowned. What was she planning?

I saw her look at where I was and I moved. She walked over and I noticed I didn't close the window where I came in. Shit. That was going to bite me in the ass.

"Burn it," she commanded.

"What?" one of the thugs asked.

"There's a bat in here and I want to sniff him out. Burn it."

A group of thugs looked at each other and shrugged placing gasoline all over the place. One took out a lighter but before he can throw it on the ground I was on him, knocking him out cold. Others began to fight me, but I beat them all, when I turned expecting to find another thug but instead I was met with Hama who had a scarecrow mask on and sprayed with me with something.

Suddenly I was having flashbacks:

My training with Zuko.

Destroying the League of Shadows Headquarters.

My parents murder.

Korra's death.

I toppled back when the image of bats flooded my mind.

"You could use a drink," she said covering me with a liquid.

I tried to get up and run but it was no use. I managed to get to window where I had entered and was almost out when I heard her say, "Lighten up", and then my body was on fire. Luckily for me it was raining and when I fell from the two story building I landed on a puddle. I got up and began to go towards my bike, but I knew I was in no condition to drive. I took out the device Shadow had given me and turned it on, hopefully she would help me.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I had just begun my patrol when I heard something beep. I glanced down at my belt and saw the red light. I took out the device and checked it. It was the one I had given Mako. I sighed dramatically. I had just given him the thing a week ago and he already needed my help? What kind of apprentice had he been? I turned on the tracker and found him a couple of minutes later next to a burning building. I put an arm under his and hauled him on his feet.

"Poison," he muttered. "Blood poison. Poison."

I had no idea what to do. I couldn't take him to the hospital, not in this disguise, so I did the next best thing. I noticed there was a light on in a house not too far away from where we were. Somehow I got him there as quickly as possible. I peeked through the window and saw a couple and a young boy. I knocked on the door and left when I saw the man get up.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

It was late at night when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and my mouth slightly dropped when I noticed a familiar masked vigilante on my doorstep. Quickly I picked him up and took off his mask before taking him inside.

"Call Bolin!" I said.

Senna nodded and went over to the phone. I laid my daughter's fiancé on the bed and took off the mask. He was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes looking at something that I couldn't see.

"Poison," he kept muttering. "Poison."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Skootchy asked.

"Go to your room," I commanded. He nodded and surprisingly listened.

Not long after my wife was by my side placing a cloth over his forehead.

"Bolin just so happened to be at the general hospital this week," she informed me. "He'll be here in a few minutes.

I nodded. Mako better make it. He had to.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I arrived at Korra's parent's house not long after they called me. I had been called in that week to the hospital to train a few doctors, which was why I was in the city. I grabbed everything I thought I would need and headed over to see what was wrong with my brother. After a short blood analysis, I found some sort of toxin in his blood system. It took me about a day to come up with an antidote but I did and I gave it to him. He was burning up. Now all I had to do was wait, and hope for the best.


	12. Letter

Mako's POV

I was drifting. It was as if I saw every single memory I had with those I loved the most. I saw my parents. I saw my father carrying me on his strong shoulders. I saw my mother and felt how she would kiss my forehead tenderly every night. I saw their deaths. And then, I saw her. I saw the love of my life. I saw the first time I met her. I saw how our relationship evolved over time. I felt our first kiss. I saw the day I proposed. I felt her warm body against mine at night. And just like that, I was dragged back to the world of the living.

I felt something lick my face repeatedly and I groggily opened my eyes and was met with familiar brown eyes and white fur. She licked my face again and wagged her tail causing me to let out a chuckle.

"Hey Naga," I greeted.

The big ball of white let out a happy bark and continued to lick my face. I chuckled again and rubbed the back of her ears, smiling at how she wagged her tail at me. After so long, she still remembered me.

"Looks like you're finally awake," a familiar voice said.

Naga hoped off the bed and ran to my younger brother, who also pets her.

"Bolin."

He smiled.

"You know, this is not exactly what I had in mind when I thought about a family reunion."

I chuckled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Tonraq stated entering the room with his wife and a small boy.

I stared at the child with curiosity.

"He's our son, Skoochy," Senna informed me.

I slowly nodded.

* * *

Senna's POV

Mako had been unconscious for three days and the whole time he had been calling for one person: Korra. His fever had been bad; we wondered how he had even made it through it. But now that he had awakened we were all relieved. Especially Tonraq and I. Our little girl had entrusted us with keeping him safe, and we vowed to keep that promise. Which also reminded me of his letter; the one we had tried to give to him but he wouldn't leave his room after the funeral.

But at the moment I had to focus on how he looked at my adoptive son. I knew what he was thinking. He thought we had forgotten about Korra, but we couldn't. We never would. But Skoochy had needed us as much as we needed him.

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded running outside.

"You adopted a boy?" Mako asked.

I nodded.

"Tonraq caught him stealing from the shop he works at and he brought him home. He was an orphan, and we couldn't throw him out on the streets."

He smiled a little at that, and I knew what he was remembering: how he met my daughter.

"Korra would have loved to have a sibling," he stated absently.

I nodded.

"I need to give you something, I'll be back," I said grabbing my husband's arm, leaving the brothers alone.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I had to admit. I was relieved when I heard my brother's light chuckle. I got up quickly and noticed Naga was on the bed licking his face. I had to smile at that. The big fluff of white still remembered us. She had nearly knocked me back when I came in through the door. After a short exchange with Senna and Tonraq the two of us were left alone. It was very awkward.

"How's Asami?" Mako asked.

"She's doing good, just came back from a trip."

Silence.

"The effects of that, I've felt them before," he began. "But this was more potent. It's some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized in aerosol form."

"Well, I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst."

"Am I supposed to understand any of that?" he asked giving me a confused look.

I smiled.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was," I replied. "Bottom line, I was able to produce an antidote."

"Can you make more?" he asked.

I raised a brow.

"Are you planning on gassing yourself again?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You never know."

"That should inoculate you for now, but I'll make a couple more and leave them at the cave."

He nodded.

"Mako, we have something for you," Tonraq said walking into the room.

"I think this is my cue to leave," I said. "I'll take you the antidote."

"Thank you bro."

I smiled.

"See you around big bro," I replied.

* * *

Mako's POV

I hadn't seen my brother in three years and to be honest, I had missed him. He had grown a little taller, I noticed, and he looked a little buffer. After everything that had happened, I…pushed him away along with Asami. I regretted it. He left when Korra's parents returned, saying they had something for me.

"It's from Korra," Senna whispered handing me an envelope.

I took it.

"We'll leave you," Tonraq stated as he and his wife left.

My hands shook as I pried the letter open slowly, dreading what its contents might be but at the same time unable to deny myself the right to know. I got through the first paragraph before tears started to blur my vision and fall onto the piece of paper that was now tearing my heart in two. I couldnt finish it. I didnt want to. But I wiped the tears away and pressed on, trying to finish this heartwrenching, pain inducing letter.

Once I finished, I closed my eyes and let the tears come. I didnt try to stop them, I didnt care to. I wasnt sure if reading the letter had been the right thing to do. I could feel the knife twisting deeper into my heart but I didnt have the right consent to actually die from the wound. The last paragraph had nearly finished me.

I laid the letter down and allowed myself to break down. It was the least I deserved.

* * *

_Hey Mako, I don't know why I'm writing this, this isn't exactly my style of saying goodbye, but if you are reading this, it means I did go on with my crazy plan. I know what you are thinking, why not just tell you, right? Well it's for a number of reasons; the main one being that you would never had let me go through with it. I know what she can do, and that is why I'm turning myself in to her, I'm protecting you and everyone I care about, and I'm so sorry you have to find out this way._

_Getting this letter means I am no longer with you, but it also means I never had time to show you how much I love you. You have shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved. Every time you kissed me and our lips touched so softly, I could feel it. I got the same magical feeling as our first kiss. I could feel it when our hearts get so close they are beating as one. You are the beat of my heart, the soul in my body._

_You have shown me how to live and you have shown me how to be truly happy. I want you to know that every time I smile, it's because of you. You make me smile when others can't; you make me feel warm when I am cold. You have shown me love and so much more. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are my whole world and I love you with all my heart. You are my happiness._

_Mako, I want to say something and I mean this more than I ever did before. You were the love of my life, the man of my dreams. Just because I'm not physically there doesn't mean I am not with you. I'll always be there looking over you, keeping you safe. Whenever you feel lonely, just close your eyes and I'll be there, by your side._

_Picture our first kiss. Picture me running my hand through that thick spiky hair of yours. Picture my blue electrifying eyes crashing into your warm amber ones. Picture both of us leaning forward for that first kiss. Picture the beating of our hearts being one in that moment. Picture your warm arms wrapped around me and my head against your chest. And I know that this will be painful, but then picture letting go. I don't want you to hold on to my memory, Mako. I want you to move on, just because you do, doesn't mean I won't be there with you. I'll always be there._

_One day I'll see you again, and I'll run into your arms as I have before, and we'll have the happily ever after you wanted for us. I'll always be yours. _

_Love you, forever and always,_

_**Korra**_


	13. Master and Apprentice

BG-13, you're awesome!

* * *

Zuko's POV

It had been a month since my apprentice had parted ways from me. It took me a couple of weeks to recover from my injury; after all, I wasn't as young as I used to be. I was on the tallest building of the city when I spotted him. I half smiled. It had been years since I had seen my first apprentice; the one who had betrayed me, but also saved me. I used my cane and walked over to him, he turned around, in a defensive stance.

"Zuko?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Mako."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my apprentice," I replied.

He took off his mask.

"I thought you were dead."

"Oh, you didn't think someone as powerful as I would just…die, did you?"

He shrugged.

"I took you out of the burning building, and I haven't heard from you ever since."

I nodded.

"Are you going to fight me?" Mako asked.

I chuckled.

"Mako, I didn't travel from Ba Sing Se to Republic City just to fight you," I replied. "But I did come to apologize and thank you."

He raised a brow at that. I sighed and took off my mask, revealing my scar. His expression didn't waver.

"My father did this to me after you burned his home as a reminder of being too weak to kill you," I began. "I thought it had tainted my honor, but instead it released me from my father's hold on me, and for that I am grateful. But I'm sorry for having doubted you."

"I'm sorry he did that to you," he replied gesturing at my scar. "And I'm glad you see things through a different scope."

I gave him a soft smile.

"Republic City is in good hands with you."

He sighed.

"Yeah."

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mako, I'm also sorry about your fiancé."

"So am I," he said clenching his fists.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason."

He scoffed and shook his head.

"Do you know how many people tell me that?"

"I wasn't finished," I pointed out. He sighed again. "Things happen for a reason, but sometimes exceptions happen."

Mako looked up.

"Sometimes a love is so great, that it cannot be destroyed. Sometimes, miraculous things happen."

"Korra is dead, she isn't coming back."

I nodded.

"Love manifests itself in many ways," I finished turning away. "Keep your heart open to the possibilities."

He simply nodded.

* * *

Shadow's POV

It had about two weeks since I found Mako. At night I would go and peek through the window of the home I left him at. The first night he was terrible, his expression full of pain, but after they injected him something, presumably the antidote, he looked a lot better. I stopped visiting him after that; I had a job to do. There wasn't much to do in the city, just taking down a bunch of thugs, and getting a couple of bruises, nothing with permanent damage.

"I know you're there," I stated not bothering to look back.

A chuckle.

"So, the one with no name finally has a one."

I turned and took off my glasses to give him a glare.

He laughed at that.

"Shadow," Zuko said thoughtfully. "Fit's you quite well."

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Quite, considering the circumstances, and who gave it to you."

I raised a brow.

"You talked to your old apprentice?"

"Yes, I did, he's very fond of you."

"Apparently," I muttered crossing my arms.

"You let him name you, but you nearly bit my head off when I tried."

I sighed heavily.

"It helps with coordination," I stated sourly.

"Oh, an unspoken attraction?" he stated smugly.

I growled.

"Far from it."

He chuckled again.

"Some people never change do they?"

"I could say the same."

A moment of silence.

"Are you here to lecture me on all the stuff I screwed up in?"

He gave me a warm smile.

"No. I have nothing left to teach you."

My mouth slightly dropped.

"I've taught you everything I know," he continued with a shrug. "Besides I think that this solo act you have going on might help you find out more about your past."

I sighed and looked down at my arms.

"If I even have one," I mumbled.

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's more to Shadow than this disguise," Zuko said taking off my hood to reveal my face.

Instinctively I flung my hand up to my face to cover my scar. He grabbed my hand and gently lowered it while shaking his head.

"That scar is not as visible as you think," my master told me gently. "And neither are these," he added gesturing to the skin hidden by the leather bracers I wore.

"Do you know how it feels to not know who you are? Who you were?" I asked quietly. "Talia was right, I wore that mask to hide from myself because every time I looked at myself I saw someone I don't know, and that scared me."

He lifted my chin.

"It's ok to be scared," Zuko reminded me. "When the time is right, everything will become clear."

I nodded.

He took out a small necklace from his pocket.

"You had this on you when I found you, perhaps it will help find out who you were," he said handing it to me.

I placed it around my neck.

"Thank you," I whispered smiling.

Zuko smiled back.

"I remember the first time you smiled after I found you," he said.

_I nodded remembering too. It was about three months after. Zuko played the radio for me so that it would relax me, and it did. A song played and at the sound of it, the corners of my mouth began to twitch. He looked at me, eyes wide. _

"_Go ahead," he encouraged. "Smile." _

_It took a little effort but I managed to do so. I don't remember the lyrics to the song but sometimes the tune plays in my head and I smile every single time. It was the song that brought me back, I'd never forget it. _

"Thank you," I repeated. I owed him being alive.

"No," Zuko said. "Thank _you_. It's funny how I trained both you and my other apprentice, yet I'm the one who ended up learning from the both of you."

I smirked.

"Funny how that works isn't it?"

He chuckled.

"I will be in town for a few days; you know where to find me."

I nodded and with that he was gone.

* * *

Hama's POV

I grounded my teeth in frustration and slammed the door behind me as I entered my home. That brat, Shadow had been getting in the way of all my operations. I didn't know if the Bat was still alive but still, one vigilante was a pain in the ass as it was. I threw myself on a chair before noticing I was not alone.

"Temper, temper," my daughter said getting up from her seat.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you anything, my dear Talia," I began. "But why the house call?"

"Oh can't I come visit my mother once in a while?" she asked giving me a quick peck on the cheek before leaning against the wall next to where I sat.

"You can," I replied honestly. "But you always have a motive."

"True."

"So what is it, this time?"

"An alliance."

I raised a brow.

"I'm listening."

"My sister has told me about…Shadow, a vigilante that has gotten in your way several times now."

I growled at the memory.

"Yes, she's good, maybe even better than that stupid-"

"But we are better," she interjected.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"You, my dear half sister, and me."

I thought about it for a moment. Azula was crazy as could be but a very skilled fighter. I wasn't too bad myself and Talia…well Talia had both mine and her father's genes. She was a deadly weapon when she wanted to be.

"I like the idea."

"Good," Talia said. "I'll let Azula know and see how she…thinks," she added cocking her head to the side at the last word.

I grinned and nodded. This was going to be fun.


	14. Night Conversations

Again, thanks BG-13!

* * *

Talia's POV

I was in the living room reading the newspaper. My, my, Bane was quite the vigilante by the looks of it. I looked up from my reading when I saw a familiar figure come through the door, muttering unintelligible things under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked placing the paper to the side.

"That stupid brat, Shadow, keeps getting in the way," Azula growled sitting on the couch adjacent from me.

I smiled in a knowing way before pretending to examine my nails. "So you have met Zuzu's little pet. I was almost hoping she'd burned in that fire." I sighed in a dramatic way. "But alas, it was not meant to be."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize your own work when you see it?" I asked teasingly. "Zuko trained the stray after he found her, having fallen victim to your…games."

Azula grinned that half demented grin of hers, her golden eyes gleaming in an unsettling way. "So you're telling me she's one of my toys? My, my, I did do a number on her then."

"I'd say so," I agreed. "But you apparently didn't do enough for her to become a _complete _monster," I pointed out, taking some satisfaction in the way her eyes narrowed at my thinly veiled challenge.

"That can easily be fixed," she replied dismissively, her disturbing grin still intact. I crossed one leg over the other as I watched her head toward the exit, a hidden smirk on my face. She really wasn't seeing the big picture. This girl, Bane or Shadow as she liked to be called now, was something else entirely.

"A word to the wise, and also to you," I called after her. She stopped and I could see her jaw clench slightly at the insult. "You cage the beast, the beast gets angry. Careful now."

"Well if you have a better idea-"

"Oh but I do," I replied getting up. "I do."

* * *

Mako's POV

I was on patrol when I spotted Shadow fighting about a dozen of Hama's thugs. I smiled behind the mask as I grew closer. June had been out of town for a while now. She left me a note at home saying things were about to get worse and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it, although I did suspect that Shadow's appearance, had something to do with it as well. I never got quite the chance to thank her for pretty much saving my life, and although right now it wasn't a good time, I thought I might as well. It had been two months since that day, better late than never right?

"Need a hand?" I asked as she took on three guys.

"I got it," she replied easily taking down two.

Another group of five approached her.

"Are you sure?" I insisted. "It looks like you have your hands full."

"I said I got it."

I shrugged.

"Fine," I replied. "I came here to thank you," I said after a while.

"Do you have to do that _now_?" she asked as she dodged an attack.

"Are you busy?" I teased, amused now.

"Sort of," Shadow grunted when one of the thugs punched her stomach. The archer bravely took the hit and then knocked him flat on his back.

I clapped when she finished fighting them all and I could see the smirk on her face, the lower half of her face being the only part not hidden by her hood.

"Look out!" I cried when I saw one of them get up.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Zuko always made a point of minding my surroundings. Always. To the point where he would smack me across the face if I wasn't paying attention. But today I let my arrogance get the best of me. So when Mako warned me that there was someone behind me I turned around to be met with a fist against my jaw. Exactly. Ouch. I fell onto the ground, dazed by the attack. I saw him jump from where he was and fight the guy before running over to me. I touched my face and felt my lip. It was bleeding. Great.

"Hey are you ok?' he asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped flinching at the small pain.

He gently grabbed my hand and lowered it from my face as he took out a cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood off my face.

"Not bad," he said after a while.

"What?"

"You just a busted lip after fighting about a dozen thugs."

"Seventeen," I corrected.

"You kept count?"

"Always do."

He thought about it for a second.

"Not bad," he repeated.

I huffed.

"What does it take to impress you?"

"What? I said not bad."

"Ugh!" I said exasperated. "Whatever."

He chuckled and stretched out his hand to help me get up. At first I hesitated, but he had helped me out…so I ended up taking it.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Is it a problem?"

"No, not at all," Mako replied with a chuckle.

We climbed up the building in silence and sat next to each other as we patrolled the city from there. There was another vigilante, Iroh, he had introduced himself to me a few days after I arrived, he usually did a good job of patrolling on his own, so I figured I'd relax for a bit.

"Do you ever think of having a normal life?" he whispered.

I shrugged but nodded.

"Did you ever have a normal life?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"I had a fiancé, the love of my life."

"What happened?"

"She turned herself into a psychopath to save her loved ones," Mako replied bitterly.

"To save you."

"I guess."

I frowned. This guy didn't understand his fiancé's sacrifice not to mention he sounded hurt.

"Do you know how it feels to let go of someone you really love, just for the sake of them being ok? For them to have the chance of life they couldn't have?" I asked.

"You don't know Korra," Mako replied through his teeth.

"You're right," I agreed. "I don't know her, but I understand her."

"Explain."

"Your fiancé, Korra, she did what anyone truly capable of loving someone did, she let go."

"She was everything to me."

"Exactly!" I shot at him. "And I'm pretty sure you were everything to her. Korra didn't turn herself in because she didn't love you. She didn't it because she was unselfish enough to do so."

"I don't understand," Mako replied.

"Do you think she would have being able to stand what that monster did to her? Do you think she would have liked for you to watch how she got buried so deep into her mind that she didn't think she could ever get out? She wouldn't have liked for you to see her that way."

"Sounds like you know the feeling."

"I do," I whispered.

His head snapped towards me.

"What?"

"Azula toyed with my mind. Buried me so deep inside, I don't even know who I am."

He nodded and we stayed in awkward silence for a long time.

"Have you ever thought about…dating?" he asked after a while.

I chuckled at that one.

"It wouldn't work out."

"What?"

"You and me," I said. "That's what you're getting at, right?"

"Well I-"

"You're a rich kid who can't get over his fiancé's death and I'm a nobody with issues…_**lots**_ of issues."

He stared at me for a while before bursting into laughter.

"You really are something," Mako replied between laughs.

"So I'm told," I replied.

We stayed there, just talking about random things until the sun began to rise. I got up and bid him goodbye before heading back to my place. I couldn't help but smile as I lay on my bed. That was the first time in a while that I had felt…normal.


	15. Eye for an Eye

Mako's POV

I went home and watched the sunrise from the window of my room. I smiled when I remembered the conversation with Shadow. That one was one of a kind that was for sure. I sighed and lay down in bed falling asleep right away. I dreamt with Korra. I dreamt she was happy, and I was happy too. We were down at the beach, enjoying each other's company. We were sitting down, feeling the sand at our feet. I had my hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned against me. We were happy.

"Wake up!" someone shouted.

Groggily I opened my eyes and noticed it was almost dark. I was going to kill whoever woke me up.

"Wake up!" they repeated.

I growled and stood up raising my fist before realizing who it was.

"June?"

* * *

June's POV

Okay, I was going to be honest. I did run away. I knew people who worked for Hama, so I knew HE was coming. Now, who is HE, you might ask. Ra's Al Ghul. The man who spared no one. He wanted Republic City and he was going to take it, or burn it to the ground. I was scared so I left. But then this feeling came over me, I researched it and found out it was something called GUILT. Who would have thought I was capable of feeling such a thing? Anyways, I had to come back, to save Mako and Shadow. I didn't know where the hooded archer lived so I went to the multibillionaires home and hoped he could pass on the message.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked.

"What did you steal this time?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to think that of me every time I visit?" I asked innocently.

He raised a brow and nodded.

"Yes, especially when you _**break into**_ my home when I'm asleep."

I thought about it for a moment, he had a point.

"Well no I haven't stolen anything," I replied, but just to spite him I added, "Yet".

He sighed and shook his head.

"So why are you here?"

"He's here."

"Whose here?"

"Ra's al Ghul, and there is going to be a lot of bloodshed, you need to get out of here and you need to tell Shadow too."

"We aren't going anywhere," he stated calmly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"We knew getting into this business what it requires. I'm not going anywhere and I doubt Shadow is."

"You don't owe these people anything," I said.

"I was born here, I grew up here."

"You've given them everything already!" I practically shouted.

Mako gave me a soft smile.

"Not everything," he countered. "Not yet."

"Is this about your fiancé?" I asked sharply. "Do you want to die to be with her?"

I saw his jaw clench at that.

"Korra gave her life to protect the city; I'm going to do the same."

I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't going to budge.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm leaving."

"You're not going to join us?" he asked a hint of hope in his voice.

I shook my head.

"You expect too much of me."

"There's more to you than meets the eyes."

I nodded.

"There is," I agreed. "But not what you think," I added leaving him.

* * *

Shadow's POV

When I woke up the sun was almost setting. I cursed under my breath and jumped out bed to shower. I hastily put on my clothing and dried my hair as quickly as possible before putting on my costume and glasses. I came out of the shower looking for my bow and frowned when it wasn't where I thought I had left it.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice asked.

I froze before slowly glancing at the doorway.

"Talia," I said.

She came forward and smiled.

"Well, well," she began encircling me while playing with my bow. "My little Bane has made a name for herself, hasn't she?"

"You can say that," I replied. "And it's Shadow, by the way."

Talia smiled.

"So I've heard, isn't that right, sister?"

"Yes," another familiar voice replied.

I felt my heart beat race.

"So you're the one that got away," Azula seethed. "Are you afraid of me? Because I sense-"

"Fear," Hama finished stepping forward as well, mask over her head. "I can smell it, actually."

I was starting to panic; I could feel it as all three psychopaths began to encircle me. So I did what any frightened person or beast does. I attacked.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was waiting for Shadow to show up at our usual meeting place, but she was late, which was weird because she was always there before me. I frowned and glanced at the clock: 8:16. I sighed and began to pace back and forth. Something wasn't right. I heard an explosion close to the bay and my head snapped in that direction. Somehow I knew Shadow was there. My assumptions were confirmed when the device she gave me beeped. I looked at it and apparently the tracker worked both ways and it was leading towards the explosion. I rushed over there.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I was fighting all three of them and I knew I was going to lose. Not because they were more skilled than I was, but because of my panic attack. I didn't like to be closed off, and it was as if they knew it. I blocked Talia's attack and turned to be sprayed by Hama's gas. I coughed and felt my senses begin to cloud. I stumbled back and fell onto the ground. I heard Azula's laugh as she approached me. I let out a whimper as I tried to scramble way from her and that's when flashback's hit me at full force.

_Someone was holding me, saying everything was going to be ok. _

_A man ran towards me, but I couldn't see his face. _

_Azula approaching me and breaking my body and then my mind. _

_Falling, and then nothing. _

I screamed and held my hands in front of my face before closing my eyes, trying to block her out to no use. A pair of hands nailed my wrists above my head; I opened my eyes and saw what looked like Talia. I could smell gasoline around me, and I knew what she was going to do.

"You could have had it all," she said. "You could have stood with us. But Zuko made you as weak as he is."

"I stand where I belong," I managed to say.

She laughed and shook her head before releasing me.

"You burned my house down and left me and my father for dead," Talia said coldly.

I saw the apartment begin to burn and I tried to get up but she kicked me down.

"Consider us even."

"Shouldn't we just finish her off?" Azula said.

"I gave her a concentrated doze," Hama replied. "She doesn't have a long time left."

"Goodbye, my little Bane," Talia called as she exited. "It's been fun."

I looked up and found myself surrounded by flames. I needed help so I turned on my tracking device which would send a message to Mako. I heard a crumbling sound and looked up to find part of the roof caving in. I crawled away but a burning piece fell on my leg and I let out a cry of pain. Somehow I managed to get my leg out and I stood up, looking down from my window to the bay. I was feeling sleepy but I forced myself to stay awake. I had two choices: a) I stayed in here and burned to death or b) I jumped and hoped I lived. I went with the later.

I plunged onto the water and managed to swim up and hold onto a plank of wood that had fallen. I floated there, and felt myself slipping away.

* * *

Mako's POV

I got to the apartment that was up in flames. I couldn't go inside, I screamed for Shadow but no one replied. I cursed, I was too late. The device continued to beep and I looked at it with a bewildered look before noticing the bay was right next to the apartment. I glanced down and saw a figure floating on a plank. I dived in. When I got up to the surface she wasn't on the piece of wood anymore and I figured she had sunk. I dove inside again and pulled her up to the surface as I swam to shore.

I laid her down on the beach, her hood covering half of her face. She wasn't breathing.

"Damn it," I said as I started to apply CPR on her.

She wasn't responding.

"Come on," I hissed.

I hit her chest and she began to cough up the water in her lungs. I smiled. She was alive! I moved the hood out of her face and I gasped. No. It couldn't be…it couldn't…

"Korra?"


	16. Korra

Mako's POV

I stood there staring at Shadow, no, Korra, in shock. I couldn't believe it. I had dreamed of finding her, of holding her close to my chest for so long that I just thought this was all a figment of my imagination. She looked a little older, which was reasonable, considering she would be twenty-two years old now. I brushed the hair away from her face as she turned on her side to cough up the remained of the water.

"Poison," she heaved, having difficulty breathing.

At first, I had no idea what she was talking about, until I remembered when I had been sprayed by Hama.

"Concentrated…doze," she continued before letting out a scream and thrashing against something I couldn't see.

That's when I understood. Hama had given her a concentrated doze. I needed to get her out of here. Luckily for here I brought my car. I used my phone to put it on autopilot and turned on my tracker so that it would find me. I picked up Korra and held her close to my chest, trying to get her to stop thrashing against me. The car came soon enough and I placed her on the passenger seat before driving back to the cave, hoping Bolin had left the antidotes already.

I glanced over to Korra; she was panicking trying to get out of the car. I placed my hand on top of hers and gave it a tight squeeze. She looked at me, as if trying to recognize me and her eye lids began to drop.

"Stay with me," I said.

Korra nodded and leaned against the seat, fighting to stay awake, but I could see she wouldn't be able to for much longer. We were entering the cave when her eyes closed.

"KORRA!" I screamed as I stepped on the petal, braking just before crashing into the other motorcycles. I got out and thankfully Bolin had replicated the antidote. I went over to her and injected the antidote, a short while after she took in a big gulp of air and began to shiver.

Gently, I picked her up and took her to the medical wing of the cave, discarding her clothing until she was left in a sports bra and boxers and I did the same to myself. I pulled a blanket over us and held her close to me, rubbing her arms, sharing body heat with her.

It wasn't till early morning that she warmed up and snuggled her face against my chest. I looked at her, and I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Korra was alive. She had been gone for so long…I knew she didn't remember me, if she did, she would have come looking for me. Gently, to not awake her, I brushed my thumb over a thin pink scar, barely noticeable on her cheek. I breathed out and wondered what awaited us later on, when she was fully awake.

* * *

Shadow's/Korra's POV

There was a man in my dreams. He was about his late twenties, and he was calling out for me. I couldn't see his face, it was blurry, but I saw something red around his neck. I tried to talk back to him, but I couldn't find my voice. He was calling out to me, but it was as if I was watching a memory, I wasn't in it. He ran over to someone who was slumped on the ground. He kissed her forehead and apologized. I got closer and realized it was me. I gasped.

With that image, my eyes popped open. I had my face against something warm. I slightly moved away and noticed someone had their arms wrapped around me. When I moved, his eyes opened and I recognized him right away. Mako. I blinked at him, and then glanced down at his arms before realizing my state of dress. My eyes widened.

I pushed him off me and grabbed my bow and an arrow before pulling the string back, ready to release it. He took a couple of steps back and I noticed he was in boxers. This looked very wrong in so many ways.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled.

He put his hands up defensively.

"It's not what it looks like," he began.

"You mean you think I'm stupid enough to not put two and two together?!"

"No, no, no," he insisted. "Let me explain."

"You have forty-six seconds," I said counting in my head. I pulled the string further to let him know I wasn't kidding.

"Look, I-"

"Forty-two!"

"You called for me, I went to your place, got you out of the water, gave you the antidote, but you were shaking so I have you body heat," Mako replied in a rush.

I studied him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, Korra," he whispered.

I froze.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Korra."

The name rang a bell somewhere deep in the recesses of my memory. Where had I heard it before?

"Why are you calling me that?"

He still had his hands up and I realized my bow was still aimed for his heart; I didn't lower it. "That's your name," he answered calmly. "I recognized you as soon as I removed your hood." My hands instantly went to my cheek, my bow falling to the floor. My hood! Dammit! The panic must have shown on my face because his face became tender and his eyes showed reassurance. "Everything's fine Korra-"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled backing away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he continued stepping closer to me.

My back hit the wall and I started to panic again. Mako cupped my face in his palms and I turned away from him, eyes shut. I remembered Azula grabbing my face and I started to thrash against him. He held my wrists and tried to get me to calm down. When I realized he wasn't going to let go I started to control my breathing.

* * *

Mako's POV

She didn't remember me. She didn't remember anything. My Korra didn't know who I was. I was trying to get her to calm down; I hated seeing her this way. It reminded me of the first time we had met, I half smiled. Finally when she calmed I placed a hand against her and gently forced her to look at me. Her eyes conveyed her fear as her shaking. I clenched my jaw. What had happened to her?

"Try to remember me," I pleaded. "It's me, Mako, don't you remember?"

She shook her head.

"Try, Korra. Try to remember something. Our first kiss. The time we spent together. Going to the beach, the zoo, the aquarium. Come on, try to remember."

Her hands flung to her head and she slid down the wall, letting out small whimpers.

"Remember every morning we would wake up next to each other? Holding hands and sharing random kisses? Don't you remember how many times I told you I love you and you said you loved me back?"

She let out a small cry and shook her head.

"Please, make it stop!" Korra pleaded shaking her head.

I placed my hands on top of hers and shook my head.

"It's ok," I assured. "It's ok. I'll help you remember, just don't force yourself, ok?"

She nodded and I helped her get up.

"Since your place is thrashed, do you want to stay here? While we figure things out?"

Korra hugged her arm looking down.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you."

She looked up, looking semi regretful, like it wasn't what she meant to convey through her body language.

"You want something to wear?"

Korra nodded and bit her lip. I looked through the drawers and cursed. Toza must have thrown out all her old clothing when she…I stopped myself. She wasn't dead. She never was. I grabbed one of my white long sleeve shirts and handed it to her.

"I don't have any of your old clothes anymore," I explained. "I'll get you some new ones tomorrow."

She nodded as she put on the shirt. I smiled. The shirt fit her a little big; it went down to her thighs. I grabbed a t-shirt myself and put it on, in an effort to not make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Why don't you sleep, I'll be right here," I suggested.

She nodded and climbed back to bed. After a few minutes she was out. I sighed and leaned back against my chair. So we were back on square one. It didn't matter though, I would fight for her. I would help her remember.

When I made sure she was asleep I got up and took out my phone. Someone else had to know about this. I heard the phone ring a couple of times.

"Hello?"

"Senna," I replied. "It's me, Mako."

"Oh, hi Mako."

"Listen, I know it's going to be hard to believe, but keep an open mind."

"Ok?"

"I found Korra."


	17. Reunion

Thank BG-13 who wrote the entire ch...you rock!

* * *

Shadow's POV

After I woke up the next day, Mako bandaged my leg, which had a small burn on it from when the roof caved in. To be honest id didn't bother me at all, but he was just trying to help me out I guessed. My mind was a lot clearer than it was the day before. He was being as hospitable as he could, maintaining his distance from me, but I could see the urge he had to be close. I decided to stay with him was because a) I had nowhere else to go and b) he was helping me remember my past.

I couldn't help but think that it was sad that he thought I was someone he had loved, when there could be a possibility that I wasn't that person. And even if I was, I couldn't remember him, or anything he told me. It could all be a big misunderstanding, there were a lot of people out there who looked alike, maybe I and this Korra were one of them.

"We are going to go out today," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where?" I asked. Usually I slept during the day and went out at night unless I need to get some groceries.

"To visit your…" he began before clearing his throat. "Parents."

* * *

Senna's POV

We sat in an odd silence. The girl in front of me...I wasn't sure what to think really. I had thought... For three years I had thought my daughter was dead. My heart had ached and when the anniversary came around I couldn't breathe. Tonraq would be busy on those days, working on some project or another but I knew...I knew he still thought about her every second. And then tonight, Mako comes, bringing this girl with him, and tells me that this is Korra. Our Korra.

At first, after Mako had explained himself, I had refused to go through this. I knew how desperate Mako was for Korra to still be alive and I thought he might have finally lost his mind. I didn't say those words exactly though. I had been a little more gentle. But his eyes had begged me to at least talk to her and with a sigh I had accepted. He had smiled and ushered someone forward from behind him and my heart nearly stopped. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

But yet, there stood my baby girl. I had nearly broken down right there. Faster than I think I've ever moved, I had gone over and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my person as if afraid I'd finally gone crazy. Tears were building in my eyes as I released the frozen girl and looked straight into those blue eyes I had missed so much.

But then I had frowned. Those eyes had changed since the last time I saw them. They looked older, more cautious and not at all like the excited, full of life eyes had last seen in my daughter. What had she been doing the last three years?

She looked confused when I pulled away. And that's when it hit me. I nearly collapsed from heartbreak right there. My Korra didn't remember me.

* * *

Shadow's/Korra's POV

I could tell she was uncomfortable. Frankly, so was I. This woman was supposedly my mother. At least, according to Mako. I waited for a long time, hoping she would say something and hoping that she wouldn't. Trying to remember things was always a pain. Literally. It hurt my head, gave me the worst headaches. A little while after my new life started I stopped trying. The pain wasn't worth it and I found that I didn't really care to know.

After several minutes I sighed. "So...um," I cleared my throat and that seemed to snap her out of whatever thoughts she was having. "Mako... He says that you and I...that you're my mother."

A small smile flitted across her face. "I am." I could tell she was fighting with herself. She looked like she wanted to come over and sit closer but at the same time didn't want to scare me away. I tried to imagine what she must be feeling. She had thought her daughter, this Korra, was dead for three years now. And now Mako, a man that claimed he knew me, was practically handing her deepest desire to her. The possibility of Korra being alive.

I felt the intense need to apologize. It must have been terrible, losing someone so close and dear to you. I needed to move. I needed to get up and walk around. So I started to walk about the room. It was a small place but cozy, some place I could see feeling warm and loved. There were signs of a child in the house, a few action figures scattered here and there. Did they have another kid after their daughter? For some reason the thought made me sad and caused an unfamiliar pit in my stomach.

"We adopted a little boy," she explained, possibly noticing the look on my face. I looked at her again and nodded. "He was an orphan. We couldn't just leave him on the streets." The last part tumbled out of her mouth like she felt the need to explain the action. Like she didn't want me to get the wrong idea.

"You're kind people. Better than most I've come across." It was the only thing I could think to say. She smiled a little wider at this.

I continued my investigation of the living room, trying not to look as uncomfortable as I felt. There were many pictures. Mostly the couple and a small, mischievous looking boy. But there was one picture among them that made me stop dead in my tracks. Again the couple was there, smiling and laughing and laughing with them was a girl I had maybe seen once before. She looked a lot like me, minus the scar. But her eyes reflected the happy mood. She looked content at where she was. She looked as if there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be than with those two people. Her arms were outstretched and I could tell she was the one taking the picture.

I did and didn't recognize this person.

"I remember the day we took that picture." I turned to see Senna had gotten up from her seat and was standing behind. Far enough away that I wouldn't be uncomfortable but only just. "It was a week after we'd been reunited. It was a pretty lazy day actually. And we'd gone to the park, just the three of us. You were snapping pictures left and right. I think you enjoyed catching people off guard because you took a rather embarrassing one of your father." She chuckled at this. "And then you took this one of us to make up for it."

I tried to remember the day she was describing, and because of this I could feel the headache coming. But I pressed forward, digging deep for any shred of this memory. It sounded so wonderful and I wanted to be able to see it for myself. I slid down against the wall and tucked my head between my knees. I could feel the stabbing pain in my head and the cold sweat on my forehead.

* * *

Senna's POV

I watched as she started to shake, sitting there on the floor. I could no longer see her face but I could tell she was in pain, as she grabbed fistfuls of her hair in her fists. Slowly, so I didn't startle her, I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her frame, pulling her closer to me. She didn't fight. We sat there for what I'd be happy to call an eternity but then she looked up and her eyes met mine. Her cyan eyes were wet with tears that she hadn't allowed to fall and she was staring at me with familiarity.

"Hey, Mom."

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the smile spread across her face. Before I knew it, her arms were around my neck and she was hugging me like I had done her a few moments ago. She was holding me close with her unnatural strength and I felt tears fall from my eyes as a watery laugh escape my throat. I heard Korra copy the sound.

We didn't say anything. No words were needed. There weren't any to describe how I felt at that moment anyway. My daughter was alive and in my arms once more. And I would never let her go. Not again.


	18. New Family

Tonraq's POV

I'd gotten off from work early at my wife's request and picked up Skoochy while I was at it. He was running around in front of me, pretending to drive a car and I smiled, shaking my head. That boy was something alright. Sometimes he reminded me of…my little girl, Korra. I missed her so much. Skoochy gave me a second opportunity to be a father and I was grateful for that, but it didn't mean I had forgotten about her.

As I approached the house I noticed Mako was outside, arms crossed. I raised a brow at this. He hadn't been here since he'd been poisoned. He noticed my son and I walking up to the house and smiled. I heard laughter coming from inside and I cocked my head to one side. It sounded so familiar…

"Hey Skoochy, want to go for a ride?" Mako asked the boy, still smiling.

Skoochy turned to look at me. "Can I Dad? Please?" he asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

I chuckled and nodded. "Whose inside?" I asked my almost-son-in-law.

He gave me a knowing grin. "Perhaps you should see for yourself," Mako replied as he walked over to the car, Skoochy trailing behind him.

I frowned but shrugged as I opened the door. My wife was on the couch laughing as she ran her fingers through someone's hair, the stranger's back facing me. Senna smiled at me and motioned to me. The stranger inclined her head so she could look at me and my heart stopped. It wasn't. It couldn't be….

The room had gone silent. Slowly the girl stood up and smiled at me. "Dad?"

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as I stretched out my arms. Korra ran to me and nearly knocked me back. I held her tightly, tears falling freely now. After a while, I pulled her back.

"Let me look at you," I said.

She looked a little older but in her smirk I saw the Korra I knew. I kissed her forehead and led her back to the couch where her mother was. Korra lay back down and placed her legs on my lap while her head was on my wife's. Senna smiled and continued to run her hand through our daughter's hair, causing her to sigh contently.

I couldn't stop smiling. I just couldn't believe all of this was real. I-We had thought she was...gone for three years. Every time her anniversary came around, I isolated myself, not wanting to think about it. But I always did. Because I missed my little girl.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "How-How did you…"

"Tonraq," Senna began giving me a look. "Don't overwhelm her."

My little girl shook her head. "No. Its fine. You both deserve to know."

* * *

Korra's POV

This all seemed so unreal. For three years I had been in the shadows (ironic, I know), regarding my past and then Mako brings me home, and I get some of it back. I didn't get all of it though. So far the only people I could remember were my mom and dad. I didn't know where to begin. I mean, I had been lost for so long…

"I don't remember exactly what happened," I said. "I just remember waking up and not knowing who I was. Zuko found me."

"Did this Zuko hurt you?" my father asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm alive because of him."

"Do you remember anything prior to him finding you?"

I nodded and bit my lip, my eyes getting watery.

"I remember everything that monster did to me," I whispered. "That's the only thing I never did seem to forget. I was so lost in my own mind…I remember everything she did…how she broke me…I'm still scared of her. "

"Shh, Korra," my mother soothed holding me close to her chest.

I snuggled closer, craving for the warmth I knew my parents had always given me. I felt my dad scoot closer and he draped an arm over my mom and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"We're here," he said soothingly. "And we aren't going anywhere."

I smiled and let out a small yawn. Remembering them had exhausted me a bit. They chuckled at this.

"Where's Skoochy?" my mother asked after a while.

"Mako took him out for a ride, he'll be back soon."

I blinked before remembering they had adopted a boy.

"So, I'm going to meet my little brother?" I asked with a grin.

They chuckled.

"Don't think that we wanted to replace you," my dad explained as quickly as my mom had.

I shook my head.

"He needed you guys as much as you needed him," I replied sincerely.

The door opened and we watched as my new little brother ran inside, Mako right after him.

* * *

Skoochy's POV

Mako had taken me out for a ride in his sports car. We stopped and grabbed some ice cream before we came back. My parents had explained, after his visit that he had been their daughter's boyfriend. She had died about three years ago, and I knew it made them sad. I could never take her place, I knew that. I ran inside the house and froze when I saw a girl with them. I recognized her right away.

"Skoochy," my mom began. "This is our daughter, Korra."

I stayed frozen in place.

"Come closer," my father encouraged.

I shook my head and felt tears in my eyes. She was back and they wouldn't want me anymore. I turned around and I ran outside. I heard them call me, but I didn't turn back. Someone grabbed me and I realized it was Mako.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Put him down," someone said. He hesitated but did as he was told. "I'll talk to him."

I sat on the ground, refusing to meet her gaze. I knew it was Korra, and I didn't want to talk to her.

"Go away," I said wiping away the tears from my eyes.

Instead of doing what I told her, she sat next to me.

"Why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"Isn't obvious?" I snapped. "You're back and they won't want me anymore!"

Korra smiled at me and shook her head.

"My parents, our parents, told me about you," she began. "They've grown quite attached to you, and I'm pretty sure you also have."

I sniffed and nodded.

"They love you as much as they love me, and they aren't going to throw you out. They would never do that."

We stood in silence for a while and she placed an arm around me, giving me a hug.

"They missed you," I said quietly. I saw her face sadden. "I knew when your anniversary came up. They would act different, and I knew they missed you."

She half smiled.

"I did too, but something good came out of all of this," Korra said.

I cocked my head to the side.

"What's that?"

"I got a baby brother," she said hugging me tightly.

I laughed.

"I am _not_ a baby!"

Korra chuckled.

"Come on, our parents are waiting for us," she said getting up and holding put her hand. I took it and we went back into the house.

* * *

Mako's POV

It was late at night now; Korra had spent the entire day with her parents. It made me smile to see her so happy and having fun with her new brother. Senna and Tonraq had wanted her to stay with them, but Korra decided to go back home with me. We were driving back to my place when I stole a glance at her: she was smiling.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she said looking over to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled wider and nodded.

"It's all so new and yet familiar to me," Korra began. "I remember most things but others are still fuzzy, like a time skip. I remember being in that hell hole with them, but after that…nothing, and then I remember being reunited, but I don't know what happened in between."

I nodded.

"Thank you, for taking me to them," she said."And I'm sorry I've acted like such a jerk when I was Shadow, I guess," she continued with a laugh.

I chuckled at that too. Her alto ego was quite something.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time, I can take you to them whenever you want."

She nodded.

"Mako," Korra whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't remember you."

I sighed but smiled.

"I'll help you remember," I reassured.

Korra smiled before looking out the window again. I would help her remember, or I would win her back all over again. That was a promise.


	19. Old Friends

Korra's POV

I woke up the next day in a spare room in the house. Mako had brought over to my new room everything that had been mine. I opened up the boxes and noticed a lot of the things were stuffed toys or picture frames. The room was a plain white color, something I didn't really like. Sure my old apartment had been the same way but, I guess I had accepted it that way because my life had been so plain, but now I had a little spark of it back.

While I was looking through the boxes, there was something that caught my eye. I took it out and smiled. It was a polar bear stuffed toy. I studied it and felt like it had at some point been very important to me. The door opened and a familiar white ball of fur came running through. She knocked me back as she licked my entire face completely.

"Hey, Naga," I greeted scratching her head.

My parents had told me that Mako had taken her sometime after his first visit, the time I saved his life. I didn't quite remember the ball of fur. My mother told me Mako had given me Naga, as a puppy for my eighteen birthday.

There was a knock on the door and I noticed I was only wearing boxers and sports bra, like I usually slept. I spotted the shirt he had given me and put it on.

"Come in."

Mako opened the door and gave me a small smile.

"So, you're finally awake," he noticed.

I cocked my head to the side.

"What time is it?"

"3:13"

I frowned. This was around the time I usually woke up, but then I realized my life had changed in the past two days.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," I replied with a shrug.

He sighed but nodded.

"Want to have lunch at our-I mean, your favorite place?"

"And that is?"

"In-N-Out."

I shrugged again.

"Sure."

He noticed I was wearing his shirt and half smiled.

"I-Well, I usually don't sleep with a shirt on, and didn't want you to-"

"Oh, um, that's fine. I mean, I didn't…It's just that…" he replied trying to act indifferent.

I felt I needed to apologize for what I was doing and what I was probably going to do to him.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't remember you," I began carefully. "I really am. I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

His expression softened.

"I understand, Korra," he replied. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

I nodded. Once he left I ran my hand through my hair. This was an interesting turn of events. Naga looked at me, her brown eyes holding a knowing look.

"What?" I asked.

She wagged her tail and barked.

"Ok, fine, I'll try," I growled back as I grabbed a set of clothes before hopping into the shower.

* * *

Mako's POV

When Korra finally came out, I smirked. She may have lost her memory, but she never did lose her sense of style. She wore a sleeveless baby blue v-neck shirt, navy blue windbreakers and black and white slip on vans. I chuckled and shook my head.

"What?"

"You still dress the same way," I noted.

She looked down at what she was wearing and shrugged.

"I'm comfortable."

I sighed.

"Well then, let's get going," I said, motioning her forward.

She didn't budge and I understood. I went first and sure enough she trailed behind me. We really were starting from square one by the looks of it. We had lunch at our favorite fast food place and she absolutely loved it, just like I knew she would. Her appetite had grown quite a bit though and I noticed she was a little thinner. I frowned at that. Had she been eating properly?

"I can't believe I forgot how good these burgers were," she said with a laugh, already on her second one.

I laughed too.

"Yeah, there the best ones," I agreed finishing up mine. "I remember the first time I brought you here. It was right after we went to the zoo. You were crazy about polar bears."

She frowned.

"The stuffed polar bear…is that where I got it?"

I nodded.

"I won it for you. You used to use it to go to sleep before…"

"Before what?"

I sighed heavily.

"Before we slept together."

Her mouth dropped that this.

"No, no, no," I amended quickly. "We just literally did just that, sleep."

Korra nodded and continued to eat her fries.

"Would you like to meet Asami and Bolin again?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look and slowly nodded.

I smiled.

"Come on; let's go back to the cave then."

* * *

Asami's POV

I knew he'd lose it. I knew that at some point I would get this call from him saying he found Korra. I tried to sound as convinced as possible but he saw right through that and snapped at me. So to make up for it, I ended up deciding to show up. I had called Bolin, and he was worried about his brother as well. But we knew he needed help so we were going to go and talk to him.

When we entered the cave I noticed he was sitting next to someone. She had something on her lap and he motioned to it, as if explaining what it was. I frowned and looked over at Bolin who had the same expression on his face. They heard us approach them and they looked up. I gasped and took a step back, covering my mouth. Bolin stayed frozen in place.

Mako stood up, the girl behind him.

"Korra," he began. "This is Bolin and Asami."

She nodded and looked at us with curiosity. After a moment she stepped in front of him and headed towards me.

"What's wrong with her?" Bolin asked.

"She lost her memory, so far she only remembers her parents."

"Only, her parents?"

Mako nodded.

"Korra?" I asked. "Do you remember me? We were best friends."

She brought a hand to her head, closing her eyes tightly. After a moment she opened them and looked at me again, a small smile on her face.

"Asami?"

I smiled and hugged her tightly. At first she stiffened but then returned the embrace. She still couldn't remember Bolin, but I assured her we would start working on getting her memory back. We spent the rest of the evening there until sleep caught onto Korra. She had her arms crossed and was leaning back against the couch. Mako tried to wake her up, but she muttered something and shifted on the couch so she half her body was lying down.

We all laughed at this. Typical Korra. Instead of picking her up like I thought he would, Mako gently put her feet on the couch and took off her shoes before placing a blanket on her and a pillow under her head. Korra let out a sigh and continued to sleep.

"Why didn't you just take her upstairs?" I asked.

"Korra isn't too comfortable with me," he explained. "I'll just stay here with her."

"You hate the couch," Bolin pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," his brother replied.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll remember you," I assured. "Just give her some time."


	20. Therapy

Korra's POV

I woke up realizing I had fallen asleep in the couch. I stretched and sat up and smiled at the sight that greeted me. Mako was on the floor, a pillow over his head. I laughed a little at that, he must of tried to get comfortable but wasn't very successful. Suddenly I felt sad. He probably had stayed down here because of me. I sighed and picked up the photo album I was looking at before. I went through each page, trying to remember when we took those pictures.

There was one in particular that caught my attention. We were at the beach and Mako had his hands wrapped around my waist. My hand was over his and I had the engagement ring on. He was kissing my cheek and looking at the camera while I was smiling. Both our eyes reflected happiness. I placed my hand over the picture and closed my eyes tightly.

It was blurry, but I could see part of the memory. I could see us building a sandcastle. I could see us standing near the water and then…nothing. I opened my eyes, feeling a little dizzy so I decided to lie back down. Mako stirred and grumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I hate the couch," he muttered sitting up.

"You didn't sleep on the couch," I pointed out trying not to laugh at his meshed up hair.

He grumbled again and I just couldn't help bursting into laughter. He smiled and shook his head.

"Something funny?"

"Your hair," I replied reaching out for it, but then my hand recoiled.

I saw his expression waver a bit.

"We'll get through this," he reassured.

I nodded.

"Hey Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to the beach?" I mumbled.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Mako's POV

We had some breakfast and then headed out to the beach. Korra looked out the window the entire time admiring the ocean. I smiled at that. We parked the car not too far away and took out a pair surf boards. Korra ran to the beach and I chuckled trailing behind her. She sat down on the sand and asked me to make a sandcastle with her. We mostly talked about random stuff and a little about her parents and Asami. She had started to remember a little about Bolin. After we finished she urged me to go into the water with her.

I grabbed her wrists motioning to her leather bracers.

"Shouldn't you take these off?"

"The bracers stay on," she replied defensively, hiding her arms behind her.

I raised my hands in a peaceful matter and nodded. For the rest of the evening we surfed and just hanged out on the beach. Night fell and soon the only people around were just me and her. We both lay there just looking up at the stars.

"You loved doing this, back at home," I said.

She looked over to me.

"I did?"

I nodded.

"We would camp outside and then you'd snuggle close to me and fall asleep on my chest. I'd stay up for a little longer after you would fall asleep just to make sure you didn't wake up."

* * *

Korra's POV

I felt this throb in my chest when I heard Mako talk about us that way. I didn't remember any of it, and I felt sort of guilty for it. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to remember what he said, but was coming up blank. I sighed again.

"It's late," I said getting up.

He nodded and we drove back home in silence. I was tired from surfing and the rhythm of the car helped lull me to sleep. I felt the car stop and Mako get out but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, I was just that tired.

"Korra," he called nudging me gently. "Wake up."

I shook my head and made myself comfortable in the seat.

"Come on, you can't sleep in the car," he insisted.

"Watch me," I replied as I curled myself up into a ball. It was a little cold.

"Can I carry you?"

My eyes opened at this and I looked up at him. I knew he wouldn't do anything to me, and part of me didn't want him to; the cautious Shadow part of me. But then there was Korra, who wanted to stop hurting him. So I allowed him to. Gently he placed a hand under my knees and one on my back and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, in case he would let go.

"I won't drop you," Mako reassured.

I relaxed a little. Before we even got to my room I was out. I felt him put me on my bed and cover me up. I wanted to say something but I was too tired to, so I just continued to sleep.

* * *

Asami's POV

"Korra," I began carefully watching how she fidgeted in her seat. I could tell she was nervous. I had spoken to her mom about how she remembered them and she had told me it had been a picture, and her memory of that picture. But Korra had seen a lot of pictures of Mako and she still didn't remember which is why I offered to have this therapy session with her.

She looked up at me.

"Do you want to remember your past with Mako?"

Korra bit her lip and looked down to her hands, wringing them together.

"Yes."

"Some people fear that if their memory comes back, they'll remember the pain they went through before losing it."

She shook her head.

"I remember what Azula did to me," she replied her voice wavering a bit. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"So what are you afraid of?"

"I don't know," she replied exasperated, getting up from her seat. "What if I didn't like the life I had? Or…What if I liked it too much? I don't know."

"Korra, you need to try to remember," I replied gently. "I assure you, your past with Mako was wonderful. You enjoyed every minute of it."

"Then why can't I remember?"

"I don't know. But I will help you, do you understand?"

She sighed but nodded.

"Okay then. Let's begin."


	21. Alive

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I was back on vigilante duty. The feeling of my bow in my hand, my hood pulled back over my head. This I could handle. I was back in familiar territory, safe territory. I sighed as I sat down, looking down to the streets. This had been my life for months, and then I was abruptly taken from it. I mean, I did want more than to spend the rest of my days doing this, but…some part of me longed for the adrenaline rush in my veins when I caught a goon or saved a life. But then…there was another part of me…The part that wanted to retire and have a normal life. I knew it was impossible right now. I was in the middle of war.

I saw a gang of three approach a man who was closing his shop. I smiled. I knew trouble when I saw it.

"Give us the money," the leader said. "Or-"

"Or what, hoodlum?"

He turned around and smirked at me.

"You're new to town, so let me make this clear to you. We own this town, and if you interfere, we'll send you to the hospital."

"The only one who is going to the hospital is you," I replied, raising my bow. "And for your sake, I hope there's one close by.

This made him narrow his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?"

I smiled.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

* * *

Mako's POV

It had been almost three weeks and nothing. She hadn't remembered me at all. It was as if she had blocked me out or something. We watched Wall-E together and she asked me to teach her how to dance. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time; it reminded me of the first time this had happened. We enjoyed dancing together until I heard her stomach growled loudly. Korra blushed at that and I let out a chuckle. I had missed that blush.

We were sitting on high chairs and I grabbed a piece of pizza and held it close to her. At first she gave me a confused look but allowed me to feed her and I took out a bite of the same piece. She laughed at that. I had baked a small cake and she took some frosting and spread it over my cheek.

"Oh you want to play like that, eh?" I asked playfully as I grabbed some.

Korra let out a yelp and got off her seat, trying to keep away from me. I grabbed her by the waist and spread some of the frosting on her too. She squirmed in my arm making me lose balance and I was knocked on the floor, her on top of me. Korra shifted so she looked at me and tentatively reached out to wipe some of the frosting off my hair.

"I hope that one day I can love you, the way you loved me," she whispered.

I half smiled.

"You figured it out once. You'll do it again."

Korra chuckled at that and got up stretching a hand out to me. I took it and she lifted me up.

"I'm a little tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I replied. "Sweet dreams," I added in a small whisper.

She turned around and gave me a small smile.

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako had taken me out for a walk in the park. He took us to our favorite spot under a tree, right across the fountain. I looked at the tree and noticed there was an engraving on it. A heart had been drawn, and inside it read: M+K. I ran my fingers through the engraving. Mako placed a hand on mine.

"We carved that together," he said. "But it was your idea."

I laughed a little at that before taking my hand from under his. He sighed and turned to walk after me. Hesitantly I wrapped my arm around his. I saw him smile and I smiled back. We walked around the park until someone approached us. Mako stopped dead on his tracks. I looked at the figure and let out a soft growl. Talia.

"You're...You're alive?" he asked.

"Quite," Talia replied, her eyes gleaming like Mako was the only one out of the loop. Then her eyes flicked to me. I narrowed mine. "No hood now, Bane? Or do you prefer Shadow?" I clenched my jaw. Then she looked as if she'd just been struck with brilliance. "Oh no, my bad. I believe you're called _Korra_now. So the little light in the darkness did survive. I must say, for someone who didn't want a name she sure has collected quite a few." I had to actively stop myself from lunging it her and tearing her apart. I wouldn't stoop so low. Not now.

"Korra..." My attention was drawn back to Mako. He was staring at me in bewilderment. "You knew...you knew she was alive?"

"Oh don't blame the poor thing," Talia answered before I could, her eyes still trained on me. "She didn't remember me when Zuko first _reintroduced_ us, did you Pet?" I knew without looking that Mako would be shocked at the mention of his old master, and the fact that I knew him only made it all the more shocking. "Oh, you didn't tell him?"She tsked me. "And I thought you told the man you loved everything." I felt the air being knocked out of me at this. She'd struck a nerve, though I'd never admit it. "But of course, you don't even remember what love is, do you? You're still lost after all."

And that's when I launched myself at her. Mako grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back next to him. I growled at Talia again. She had gone too far.

"What do you want?" Mako asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Our showdown is coming close," she replied.

"Put a time and place, and we'll end this."

Talia smiled and looked at me.

"I'm sure your ex-fiancé can tell you where," was all she said.

I growled again and fought against his hold as she walked away from us. I was going to wipe that smile of her face; that was a promise. After she was gone he let go of me. I walked away from him, fuming at the fact he hadn't let me fight her. I was walking through an alley when I heard him call me.

"Korra, wait," he called approaching me.

The sky rumbled and it started to rain. I cursed. Why was it that when things took a turn for the worst it would always rained? I thought that only happened in movies.

"What is your problem?" I shot at him.

He clenched his jaw.

"I don't know that's a really good question!" he shot back. "Because I've been driving myself insane, making a complete ass of myself, trying literally everything possible to save what we had."

"Mako…"

"Don't Korra," he snapped. "You just taught me to be realistic. Your memory is not coming back and the fact is I'm still some stranger that you met as a vigilante."

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" I shouted. "I'm just…I'm so tired of disappointing you."

He looked at me before sighing and closing his eyes.

"How do you look at the girl you love, and tell yourself it's time to walk away?" Mako whispered.

I felt that familiar throb in my chest when I heard him speak those words. I wanted to remember so badly. I wanted to take away the pain he felt when he was around me. I wanted to do anything I could so he wouldn't hurt this way. I walked over him and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned to face me and I placed my other hand in his cheek studying his features. I closed my eyes and I saw a flashback.

I couldn't see. But my hands were studying the features of someone. I brought my hands down and grabbed my head leaning against the wall of the alley.

"Korra, are you ok?" he asked.

I heard a thunderclap above me and I jumped up.

"Come on, let's go back to the cave," he said. "Asami and Bolin are probably waiting for us."

I nodded and followed him. He brought an arm up but I moved away. Mako sighed but didn't say anything as we headed back to the car.


	22. One Night

Korra's POV

I was in Mako's office, waiting for Asami to come up. I went around the back and looked at the pictures he had on his desk. There was a frame with a lot of pictures. He was with who I assumed were his parents, Bolin, Asami and us. I looked on and noticed he had a couple of him and his brother but a lot more of him and me. There was one in particular that caught my attention. We were kissing but smiling against each other's lips, our eyes closed, and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

I sighed heavily and made a move to sit on the couch when I knocked over some papers. I growled and bent down to pick them up. In between all the papers there was a letter addressed to him. I frowned. It looked a lot like my writing. I finished picking up the rest of the papers before sitting down and reading the letter's contents. I froze.

As I read the first the paragraph, and a group of flashbacks started to come. I continued to read the letter and I saw myself writing it, I felt the pain it had caused me to do this. I blinked back the tears and continued to read. I had hurt him with this letter, but it hadn't been any less painful for me. When I finished I cupped my face in my hands and allowed myself to break down as the memories came in a rush. I remembered everything. I remembered the first time we met, him taking care of me while I had a fever, teaching me how to live life, and holding me in his arms at night.

But at that moment that I remembered everything, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't hurt him anymore.

* * *

Asami's POV

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

Korra was sitting on the windowsill of the room, staring out to the distance. I knew she wasn't paying attention to me; her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Mako had told me about Talia being alive about a week ago, and with all the preparations for the upcoming battle I hadn't had a chance to have a session with her. I cleared my throat and she turned towards me blinking a couple of times before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Asami, what?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything from this day?" I asked handing her a picture from her eighteen birthday.

She took the picture and looked over it before shaking her head and handing it over to me.

"No," was all she said before looking out the window again.

I sighed.

"You can stop pretending not to know who he is," I replied softly.

Her head snapped towards me.

"How did you-"

"I've noticed you've been acting different around Mako. It's like you're conscious of your actions. Why don't you tell him?"

She sighed.

"A long time ago I told you I would hurt him to save him."

"It didn't work too well," I pointed out.

"I know," Korra replied. "But this is different. He thinks I don't remember him. If I die in this battle, he still has a chance to recover."

"No, Korra," I snapped. "He died the day you did, and when you came back to life, so did he."

"If I tell him I remember him, I will only hurt him even more if something happens to me!"

"You can't keep thinking that way!" I practically yelled.

"You think this is easy for me?" Korra snapped back. "It's hard for me to pretend not to want the man I love. It's hard to act indifferent when he practically gives me his heart. But you know what is the most painful of all? Letting go. But I'm doing it to save him from himself."

"Korra," I began gently. "Life gave you a second chance at love. Don't throw it away."

* * *

Mako's POV

I'd had enough. I just didn't want to try anymore. It had been a little over a month and Korra still didn't remember me. In fact, she was starting to avoid me. I hardly ever saw her, and when I did she acted more like Shadow than herself. I decided on one last attempt. One last try to save this relationship.

I was in the hallway, waiting for her to finish up with Asami. I didn't have to wait long before she walked out the door. I grabbed her arm when she pretended not to see me. "We need to talk," I said.

"About what?"

"Us."

Asami came out of the room and noticed my grip on Korra. "I'll leave you two alone. It's late anyways," she said.

Once she was out of sight I dragged Korra over to my room. She tried putting up a fight so I hauled her over my shoulder, ignoring her kicks and yells to put her down. Once we were in my room I put her down and locked the door.  
"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"You've been avoiding me," I accused.

I saw her wince a little at that. "In case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of war!"

"Yes, I've noticed. But that doesn't explain why you refuse to talk to me or see me!"

She looked away as if trying to find the right words. "I'm tired," she whispered. I could tell that wasn't what she'd been trying to say but it was the only thing that came out.

"I'm tired too, Korra!" I snapped. "I'm not even upset, hurt, or angry anymore. I'm just...tired. I'm tired of putting in effort and seeing it go to waste."

"Mako…I'm not-I mean…I'm sorry."

I sighed. My heart was aching for things to be how they were, for her to love me again. "I don't know which I would rather believe; that you never cared or that you eventually stopped."

"It's not like that," Korra whispered.

"Then what is it like? Tell me, because I don't understand."

"I don't know how to explain it, Mako," she replied, walking around, her eyes looking anywhere but at me. "There's just too much going on right now."

I walked over and placed a hand on her cheek, soothingly rubbing my thumb over her scar. Korra closed her eyes, almost leaning into my touch.

"All I'm asking for is one night," I began. "Just you and me. All alone. And if you can honestly say you don't feel anything and don't remember me after this night, then I'll finally let you go."

I saw her furrow her brow while her eyes were closed, as if in some kind of pain. Then she opened her eyes and nodded. Gently, I took her hand and led her to my bed. I laid down and Korra followed shortly after. I put my iPod on and smiled at the song that played. I reached out and brought her close to my chest. Not too long after, Korra snuggled herself closer to me, already sleeping peacefully.

Careful to not wake her up, I caressed her cheek watching as the corners of her mouth almost twitched into a smile. I sighed. I had lied to her. I was hurt. I really was. But I just couldn't let go, and I wouldn't. I would fight with her. I would fight for her.

_I have a love by Toby Love (ft. Rakim & Ken-Y) / [Tengo un Amor]_

_I know that things are far from perfect_  
_Please don't walk away_  
_Give me a minute_  
_Listen to what I have to say_  
_I always put you number 1 in my life_  
_Never thought we'd say goodbye._

_My Love I miss you_  
_When I feel you far from me_  
_live without you. the pain kills me_  
_I'm nothing without you (NO)_  
_I feel on my skin your hands caressing me_  
_I look for you and I can't find you my love_  
_Is that today I live missing you_

_[Chorus]_  
_I have a love that only lives with your voice_  
_Don't want to talk to heart anymore_  
_and lives regretting your good bye_  
_I have a love that lives in within me_  
_that takes over my passion_  
_and it takes me flying to you..._

_You are my heaven, You are my light_  
_You are my awakening_  
_I give you all without looking back_  
_I can't go on with my life if you're not here with me._  
_Oh, why do I want to live?_

_Hug me, to feel that time is short and run away_  
_distance does not exist in my love_  
_I will be yours forever_  
_loving you, kissing you and you kissing me_  
_I find out that I'm feeling I want to die_  
_and love you again, you know that_

_[Chorus]_  
_I have a love that only lives with your voice_  
_Don't want to talk to heart anymore_  
_and lives regretting your good bye_  
_I have a love that lives in within me_  
_that takes over my passion_  
_and it takes me flying to you..._

_I miss you my love, your sweet lips,_  
_Your breathing. And I feel_  
_something within starts to die more and more_  
_I know I deserve another chance_  
_I'd give my life for you-you know that_

_[Chorus]_  
_I have a love that only lives with your voice_  
_Don't want to talk to you heart anymore_  
_and lives regretting your good bye_  
_I have a love that_  
_lives in within me_  
_that takes over my passion_  
_and it takes me flying to you..._

_Ooooo I have a love_

_I love you baby_

_I have a love for you_

_Ooooo I love you, I love you_


	23. Come and get him

Thanks BG-13 who wrote most of this ch :)

* * *

Korra's POV

I found my brother laying on the couch, a comic book in his hands. I leaned over a bit to examine the title: Superman. I smirked, a low chuckle escaping my throat. He looked up at the sound before rolling his eyes at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mom and Dad. You seen'em?"

The boy grinned, sly and cunning. "Maybe," he replied, drawing the word out slowly. I raised a suspicious brow. Over the last week I'd learned that whenever he started acting like this my wallet was about to get a little lighter.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

I sighed. "How much?"

"Five bucks." Lucky. Usually he tried to scam ten off me.

With another sigh I dug out the requested amount from my wallet. "You're a little crook, you know that right?" Though part of me admired him for this. Guess Shadow thought any kid who could get a buck by being clever deserved a little praise. He simply continued to grin, his green eyes sparking. He took the bill and inspected it before slipping it into his pocket.

"Mom and Dad went out for a bit to run some errands. They should be back soon." I nodded. He observed me for a second before closing the comic and sitting up a little straighter. "What's up?"

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Something's on your mind. And you look like you haven't slept."

I shrugged. "Being a vigilante has its drawbacks," I answered vaguely. He knew about my occupation and some minor details about what that entailed. I didn't want to scar the poor kid.

With a shrug he nodded. "Maybe you should get some sleep then, Sis." I didn't argue. I was really tired. Besides I could talk to my parents when they got back.

* * *

Zuko's POV

It was hard to find Mako's mansion I guess you could call it. One phone call and it was a set deal. I got to the door and sighed. I wondered if my young apprentice had let him know that I had trained her as well. If she was the same girl I knew, she probably wouldn't have, which was a bit worrisome. I would have a lot of explaining to do if she hadn't.

Mako was a good fighter, he was my apprentice after all, but he lacked something that my younger student had: action. Part of the reason I had warned Shadow to stay away from Talia was not only for her protection, but for my half sister's as well. If she had the slightest intention of doing so, Shadow could have easily killed Talia. But one thing that surprised me was that, she did share some of Mako's attitudes, especially her show of compassion. For the three years she spent with me she showed little to no emotion. Even when she did get comfortable with me, she was very withdrawn, just as Mako had been when I first found him.

I sighed and knocked on the door. Not too long after my first apprentice answered. I saw his jaw clench. I have to admit, I did see his punch coming, but I wasn't about to fight him. I took the hit and rubbed the spot before looking at him once again.

"My guess is that you know that Shadow was also my apprentice," I stated calmly.

"Her name is Korra," he practically growled.

My eyes slightly widened.

"Your ex-fiancé?" I asked. "That's impossible."

He nodded.

"Well, that's ironic, I must say."

Mako grabbed me by my collar and slammed me against the door. My expression didn't waver.

"What did you do to her?"

"I helped her heal."

"You changed her!"

"Change is necessary to heal," I responded. "When I found her, she was like a toddler. I had to teach her everything again. How to speak, move, act, feel, fight. I saved her from herself. She's a fast learner, but I'm sure you already knew that."

His jaw clenched again.

"Why are you here?"

"To help," I answered before looking down at his hands. "Can you release me know? I think you've made your point."

With another growl he did as he was told.

"My father, Ra's al Ghul, is planning something with Hama, and my two younger sisters: Azula and Talia."

"Talia is your sister?" he asked shock in his voice.

I nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Talia you knew was just a cover. She never loved or even cared for Jet."

He flinched at the name of the politician.

"So she was never pregnant?"

I shook my head. He sighed.

"Anyways, they are planning something big. My father destroys what he cannot have. But there is one small drawback to this whole situation."

"We are ready for whatever he throws our way," Mako replied firmly.

"No, you don't understand," I began. "My father is immortal."

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke with a jolt, my groggy mind coming out of the fog. Something was wrong, I could feel it in the air around. It was thick with an uneasy tension. I got out of the bed and crept slowly down the hall. Something had woken me from my slumber. My instincts were screaming for me to get out, run away but I kept calm and pressed on.

I strained my senses, trying to catch a sound or a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary. The hair on the back of my neck was at attention, my blood was pounding in my ears. I was worried about Skoochy. I peeked around the wall and into the living room, ready to fight or run at the first sign of trouble. My eyes scanned the room and landed on the shattered window, a pile of broken glass down below on the floor.

My heart stopped.

Skoochy.

My caution was thrown to the wind as I started to panic. "Skoochy!" I started running through the house, throwing open doors so hard that they banged against the wall. I searched each room till I ended up back in the living room. I ran a hand through my hair, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I wouldn't cry.

Then something caught my attention. A glimpse of red. I pushed aside that couch, it had already been askew before I got there. My jaw clenched as I stared at the still dripping wet, blood red paint. At least I hoped it was paint. My worst fears had just been confirmed by six little words. I didn't have to guess who'd taken him.

Anger started to boil in my veins. Skoochy was just a little kid. He didn't need to get involved in all this madness. I blamed myself. If I hadn't come back... I shook my head. There would be time for my self-hatred later. Right now, my little brother needed me.

I headed toward the door and left the words behind. I promised that when I found Azula and Talia...I'd end them.

_'Come and get him, little Bane.'_


	24. Scars

Again, thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Mako's POV

I knew something was wrong the moment Korra walked in. Her eyes were cold and determined. I got up from my seat and watched as she began to put on her Shadow gear on. I raised a brow at this, but allowed her to grab her bow before grabbing her arm and making her look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Let go of me," she said coldly.

I winced a little at her tone.

"Hey," I said turning her so she faced me. "What's wrong?"

"They took him."

"Who?"

"My brother, Skoochy. They took him and I'm going to get him," Korra simply stated as she continued to grab her gear.

"Korra," I said grabbing her arm again. "You don't even know where they took him. We need to be smart about this. I'll call everyone and we'll start a search party."

She let out a mock laugh.

"You don't understand," she began. "It was my fault they took him. I have to find him. I don't need anyone's help."

"Be realistic Korra, you can't do this alone. Let me help you. Do you think your parents would be able to stand both their kids missing?"

Korra flinched at that. Gently I took the bow away from her hand. I called everyone and had them search the entire city. Shadow went to, always keeping up her vigilante duties while searching for Skoochy. But we weren't finding anything and Korra isolated herself more and more from me and her parents. She stayed in her room and came out only at night. I hated seeing her that way, but she wouldn't even let me talk to her.

* * *

Korra's POV

Everything was so wrong. How had my life gotten so screwed up? Id realized awhile back that all my trouble had begun that fateful day thirteen years ago in the pit. But recent events made me think maybe the real problem had started twenty-one years and some-odd months ago. The last three years I'd contemplated things I'm not proud of, I'd wondered what would've happened if I hadn't been born. Even when I'd been fighting illegally for Tarrlok the idea had always been in the back of my mind somewhere.

My birth was supposed to inspire hope, but no one was even aware that this so called 'light in the darkness' existed. The thought made me smirk bitterly at the irony. For three years I couldn't see what was left in the world to hope for. I'd had one purpose, and one purpose only; to destroy the League of Shadows. Beyond that I'd been an empty vessel.

So as I sat there by the bay, thinking about how big of a failure I was and how the whole city was going to hell, the thought crossed my mind once again. Part of me whispered the temptation in my ear, making it sound so welcoming. _'It would be quick. Painless.' _I unconsciously ran a hand over one of my bracers, thinking about what hid underneath them.

Slowly, giving myself plenty of time to back out. I took off the leather bracers. At first my mocha skin looked unharmed, untouched. But then halfway down my forearm I started to see pale, jagged looking scars, criss-crossing and overlapping each other around pink patches of burned flesh. I traced one scar that seemed to wrap halfway around my wrist before dipping downward. I remembered all the blood that had stained my hands, how terrified I'd been.

Yes, I'd done it to myself but not of my own free will. Azula had had a hand in this mess as well. I started to feel sick; like I might vomit as I remembered the self-mutilation. My stomach churned but nothing would come up. I hadn't eaten anything since Skoochy went missing, unless you count nibbling on toast when someone begged me to. I hadn't stopped searching the city for my little brother, hadn't bothered to sleep. I was only slowed down when 'Shadow' had to deal with a worthless thug and even that was over with quickly. I was literally running on nothing and I was exhausted. I'd been skipping sessions with Asami; and frankly I didn't care. It had been four days already.

Those cowards were hiding. They'd made a huge mistake in taking a part of my family and I promise you when I find them...I'll kill them. And I never break my promises.

Putting my bracers back in their rightful place I stood...and almost fell back down. My head was spinning. I'd gotten up too fast, I needed to pace myself. Grinding my teeth, I straightened. I didn't get very far before I felt my body hit the sand, my vision blurring.

Last thing I saw was a pair of black boots walking toward me.

* * *

Zuko's POV

This girl was going to get herself killed one day. Eventually all the shit she pulled would backfire and she'd have some severe consequences. I sighed and picked her up, putting my arms under her knees and neck and started back toward the city. I had expected her to be heavier but then I noticed how much lighter she was compared to a few months ago.

She hadn't been eating, that much was obvious. Deep black circles marred the skin under her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping either. I could recognize the signs well. During her stay with me for the last few years she had been determined, and unwavering in her training. I'd have to beg her to eat or sleep. It had taken me awhile to figure out her other more unconscious motives behind this. She didn't feel the need to live. Her only memories were of pain and suffering at my sister's hand. I didn't blame her. But once she had become more comfortable around me, she began to relax...ever so slightly. Her appetite increased and sometimes I was lucky to get her out of bed before ten. We had made such progress.

But now her stress was causing a relapse. Mako had told me about her brother. I understood that she needed to find him. But if we didn't snap her out of this soon I feared what she was capable of doing...to others and to herself.


	25. Master vs Apprentice

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

I felt my heart drop when I saw Zuko come in, Korra in his arms. I rushed over and transferred her unconscious form onto my arms and set her on a bed on the medical wing, before calling Bolin over. I watched as Zuko watched quietly from the side, making me wonder what he could possibly be thinking and why had he brought her in this condition.

"What happened?"

"She passed out," he informed me. "In case you haven't noticed, she hasn't being eating or sleeping properly."

I nodded. I had noticed. I had begged her to eat but she would only take a few bites at a time. I hated myself. I should have seen this coming.

"It's not your fault."

I turned to look at my former master.

"What she has been doing to herself is not your fault or under your control. It's all her. She doesn't have the will to live anymore, she hasn't for years."

"You don't know anything about Korra," I said through my teeth.

"I know the side that you have never seen in her," he countered. "There is darkness even in the purest hearts. Put yourself in her place. Since she was born she's known nothing but suffering, and when it seems her life is changing it takes a turn for the worst. I wouldn't doubt she even cursed her own birth at some point."

"Korra is the light. She has to have a true heart, a true mind."

"I'm quite aware of this prophesy she is to fulfill," Zuko continued. "But just because something is true, it doesn't mean it hasn't been tainted at some point. Korra is human after all. She has feeling like you and me. But you don't know what she is capable of. We have to stop her before she gets out of hand."

"She wouldn't," I replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Stop her, or I will."

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up to a familiar annoying beeping sound. I looked over at my arm and saw the IV tube. I narrowed my eyes at it before ripping it out of my arm. A warm pair of hands tried to stop me but I slapped them away. I knew who it was and I didn't want to see him or anyone else right now.

"Korra, don't."

"Leave me alone," I snapped.

"You're dehydrated. Leave the IV in."

"No," I said, looking away from him.

"Here, eat something," he said, spooning some soup and moving it toward me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, just a bite."

"I said I'm not hungry!" I yelled, slapping the dish out of his hand. "Just leave me alone."

He stared at me, shocked before clenching his jaw. "I tried to be nice, but you left me with no choice," Mako said as he grabbed piece of toast and tried to make me eat it. I squirmed in his hold, clenching my jaw and turning away from him. I wasn't going to eat. I didn't want to eat.

"Leave her," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked over at the doorway to find my former master standing there, Bolin and Asami behind him. Mako reluctantly did as he was told and backed away from me. I straightened in bed and l looked into Zuko's eyes, neither of us backing down. "You need to stop doing this to yourself. You aren't proving anything to anyone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am not your apprentice anymore. You can't order me around anymore," I replied. If there was one thing I hated it was being bossed around.

"Is that what you think?"

"You said I was ready, that you had nothing left to teach me."

"I thought that too," he agreed. "Until you proved how much of a half baked apprentice you really are. You haven't learned a thing."

I was up and out of the bed in the blink of an eye. The familiar dizziness took over and I placed a hand to my head, trying to block out the drum that was pounding in there. Mako made a way to help me but I pushed him away. "Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"You are but a child trying to prove you're something more. I don't play games. I take action."

"So do I."

"Prove it," he challenged.

I narrowed my eyes again. "I won't hold back," I threatened. I could see Asami and Bolin looking as if I had finally lost my mind. Who knew? Maybe I had. All I knew was that my former _master _was belittling me, calling me weak. That was something I wouldn't stand for. I wasn't weak!

"Neither will I," Zuko answered. Good. I didn't want him to.

* * *

Bolin's POV

Korra wasn't in any condition to fight. She was dehydrated and exhausted. She wouldn't last two minutes with Zuko who was a master. But she was stubborn, and I was afraid of how far her old master would go to teach her a lesson. Mako was too. I threatened to restrain him if he made a move to stop the match. I knew about the challenge, and I knew it had to be done. If he didn't break her out of this…person he had become, there would be consequences. Severe consequences.

Both pupil and master circled one another, each looking for an opening. Korra found hers first and hit Zuko right on the jaw. But the man simply shook his head and moved his jaw around as of nothing. She started to get more hits, making him topple back. I started to get nervous. She kicked him in the face, making him fall on his side.

"Still think I'm a half baked apprentice?" she taunted making a move to kick him again.

His hand shot up and she fell on her back. Hard. Korra gritted her teeth at the pain before quickly rolling away to dodge an attack. That's when I understood. He had been giving her the upper hand the entire time.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I was letting her win. I was letting her think she could easily overcome me so that when I fought back, I would fight back hard. I would be relentless. I would break her if it was necessary to snap her out of this trance she was in. I punched forward, an attack that she should have easily avoided, but it made contact and I saw her topple back, placing a hand on her lip. It was bleeding.

"Have I taught you nothing?" I roared. "Mind your surroundings!" I saw her grit her teeth together before launching herself at me. I sidestepped and landed a kick to the small of her back which made her fall forward. "You were one of my best pupil's, perhaps even better than Mako, but now you're throwing everything away."

"I destroyed the League of Shadows!" she shot back. "After that taking you down should be easy."

I shook my head. "You're allowing them to twist your mind!" I continued. "You've become the very thing you swore to destroy! This isn't you!"

My pupil faked a laugh, making it sound bitter and hallow. She shook her head. "Maybe this is who I truly I am. Maybe I'm no less of a monster than the one who did her will on my mind."

"No, this isn't you," I countered softly. "I know who you are. But your anger has clouded your vision."

"You don't know a thing about me," she replied through her teeth, launching another attack.

I sidestepped her attack easily and grabbed her wrist, twisting it till an audible pop was heard. My pupil fell on her knees, cradling her wrist against herself, nashing her teeth together. Mako made a move to interfer but I signaled his friends and they stopped him. "You are the light in the darkness. You are to bring peace and balance to the world! But you are letting these people get the best of you."

"I hate you!" she yelled and launched a kick at me. I blocked the kick and once again grabbed her arm, popping her elbow out of place. Again she toppled to the floor, clutching the same arm. I walked over and finished the job by pulling her arm back until I heard a pop. I had dislocated her shoulder.

Korra fell on her side, tears falling down her cheeks at the pain I had caused. It probably hurt me as much or more to see her this way, but I had to let her see that the path she was taking, was not the right one. And if she continued, there would be no going back. "Your anger makes you strong, but if you allow it, it will destroy you, as it almost did me."

Her breathing was labored and suddenly her eyes changed from their cold death glare, to familiar blue eyes, full of hope and understanding. "Zuko?"

I smiled. "What do you seek?" I asked. It had been what I always asked my pupils before the training began.

"To fight…to be free…to be me," my pupil answered.

I placed a hand on her non injured shoulder.

"You already accomplished all of that," i told her gently.

* * *

Korra's POV

My left arm was screaming in pain. I clenched my jaw, trying to block it out. I had been full of anger and hatred for Talia and Azula for taking Skoochy, yet I was no better than they when I belittled my own master. Zuko was right. I was letting the anger consume me. At that moment I broke free from the darkness that clouded my mind and my heart. And I couldnt help but smile slightly, feeling more at peace than I had in years.

I felt someone gently pick me up, it was Mako. He was glaring at Zuko and I shook my head, trying to tell him not to do anything to the older guy. Although to be honest, him having me in his arms was probably the only thing stopping him from having round two of Master vs. Apprentice. At that moment I felt guilt overwhelm me. I had belittled him too, and yet the only thing he ever did was show me kindness. I wouldn't admit I knew him, but I had to admit something to him.

"Mako," I whispered as he lay me down in bed.

"Shh," he said, placing a finger over my lips. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and shook his head. "Sleep, Korra."

After everything that had happened that day, I didnt need to be told twice and was out like a light.


	26. Lowest Point and Greatest Change

Mako's POV

I never left Korra's side. Bolin fixed her arm and put a brace around it, so that when she awakened she'd be able to move it. He also gave her a sedative that would keep her asleep for most of the day. I had called her parents and they came rushing over. They were here with me now, holding her hand and caressing her cheek, letting her know she wasn't alone. I stood on the other side of bed, pretending to be asleep half of the time. I didn't want to interrupt their family moment.

When they fell asleep, I opened my eyes, stealing a glance towards Korra. I moved a lock of hair that had drifted to her face. I continued to run my fingers through her hair and she sighed moving her head towards me, before stilling once again. I smiled at that. When Bolin was going to treat her, he made a move to take off the bracers but Zuko had stopped him, saying that Korra wouldn't like anyone to see what she had to hide. I was curious to see what she hid under the black leather, but I would ask her when she awakened.

I must have fallen asleep because I jolted upwards when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a familiar old man.

"Aang?"

* * *

Aang's POV

I had been in deep meditation when the Lion Turtle showed me a vision. It was Korra. She was fighting someone, Mako was there. But the Korra I had grown to know wasn't the same. She was cold, calculating, and distant. The vision showed me who she was fighting, Zuko. I clenched my jaw slightly. I knew who Zuko was and though he had changed his path, the way he carried himself made me think twice about his change. The Lion Turtle wanted to speak to Korra so I went down to Mako's home.

He was asleep when I entered and so was Korra. I was glad for this. It would be easier for her to speak to the Lion Turtle when her mind was clear. The child had never been the spiritual type.

"Hello, Mako," I greeted.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't expect to have you," he replied standing up.

"I came to see Korra. You think I can have a moment with her?"

"She isn't going to wake up for another couple of hours."

"Thant's fine."

He frowned but nodded, gently waking up the young girl's parents.

"Master Aang," they both greeted.

"Tonraq. Senna," I replied. "May I have a moment alone with your daughter?"

"Of course," Senna replied as she and her husband left. Mako stayed behind to steal another glance at the girl before leaving as well.

I took a look at Korra and noticed this really wasn't the girl I had helped raise. Behind her calm expression I could see pain, suffering, and angst. The last three years she had been missing had been hard on her. I looked at the bracers and made a move to take them off but she stirred and furrowed her brow. Even in her sleep she was alert, cautious. I sighed and placed a thumb over her heart and forehead taking a deep breath as I connected her to the Lion Turtle.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was walking around in a forest. It was beautiful; the trees were bright green, the birds chirped and I walked through it barefoot. My hair was down and I wore a baby blue muscle shirt and dark blue tights. At the end of the forest there was an open space and it took me a moment to realize it was the beach. I walked down to the water, enjoying the feel of sand on my feet and the splashing of waves as well. I sat there, enjoying the cold breeze and I glanced down to my wrists, noticing that my bracers were still on. I frowned. Even in my unconscious state, I was still bothered by all the cuts I had.

A rumbling noise was heard and I stood up, going into a fighting stance. Out of the water a large figure appeared and it took me a moment to realize what it was.

"The Lion Turtle," I whispered.

It nodded.

"I know who I am, who are you?"

I lowered my guard and looked at the floor while hugging my arm.

"That's a good question," I muttered.

"Look inside your heart," it said. "You are more than that which you have become. You were born with a purpose."

"You were wrong," I countered. "I shouldn't be this child that is supposed to bring peace and balance to the world. I'm not worthy of the title. I can barely hold my life together."

"I never make a mistake. In my time humans hunted each other, destroyed one another. Mankind was at its lowest, and to bring hope I told them the prophesy of a child who would restore balance. Many have forgotten this promise, but it does not mean it will not be fulfilled."

"Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Only one that has suffered may know the pain. Only one that has been enslaved may know what it is to be restrained. You are the light in the darkness. The beacon of hope."

"No, I'm not," I insisted. "Every time it seems that things are getting better, they just get worse."

"Night must fall for the sun to rise."

"I'm scared," I admitted my voice slightly cracking. "I'm scared of letting the people I care about down. I'm scared of the person I have become."

"And according to you, what kind of person have you become?"

"There is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, something that will not stop until it gets revenge...and that's me."

"That is what you see?" it asked.

I nodded.

"I think that's what scares me the most. What I am capable of doing if I had the slightest intention to do something."

"You tell me this, yet I sense a pure heart. Yes, you have been hurt. Lost, perhaps. But you have stayed true to your nature."

"I fought my own master."

"The greatest lesson is not always learned by winning but by losing as well."

I nodded, taking his words in.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light," the Lion Turtle said as it placed a claw on my forehead and heart.

Flashbacks came to me in a rush.

_Azula had tortured me. I lay on the floor, with no emotion, a mixture of blood and spit dripping from my mouth. Mako came running to me, kissing me and telling me everything was going to be ok. Azula appeared and they fought. He was on his knees, and that monster called me to her. She gave me a gun and told me to kill him. I was about to, I really was, but when my eyes looked into his, I recognized him. He knocked Azula back, and he came to me, singing into my ear. That's how I found myself, by weathering all the lies and illusions. _

_Another memory came into mind: my training with Zuko. He informed me we were to destroy the League of Shadows. I was a member of them, a member of a league that had been poisoned by its leader. I had touched the poison of hatred but remained true to my values taught by my parents. _

I smiled. The prophesy was true! I hadn't fulfilled it with Amon! He was just a pawn in this whole mess, but it would be fulfilled with Ra's al Ghul. I had been preparing for him this whole time! A flash of white was seen and both the Lion Turtle and I were sucked into it.

I groggily opened my eyes; a familiar beeping sound could be heard. I looked around, but everything was blurry. My gaze landed on a particular figure I knew well. I smiled at him.

"Aang," I managed to mutter. My voice sounded weak and horse. I cleared my throat.

"Shh," he soothed. "You wasted a lot of energy. Rest."

"I saw the Lion Turtle," I mumbled.

He smiled.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

I let out a tired laugh. He chuckled and I closed my eyes once again. The doubt I had had was gone. I knew who I was. Who I was destined to be, and that's all that mattered.


	27. Enough

Mako's POV

I somehow convinced Korra's parents to sleep in the room right next to hers, promising to wake them up whenever she did. Tonraq grumbled a bit but Senna agreed that they should get some rest since they hadn't been sleeping much since Skoochy disappeared. I pulled a chair and sat next to Korra's bed, waiting for her to wake up. It was early in the morning when she finally stirred. I let out a relieved sigh and moved her hair out of her face. She turned to face me, and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just fought seventeen thugs and lost," she joked.

I chuckled and shook my head, absently playing with her hair. Korra let out a content sigh and my expression saddened. "You still don't remember me," I whispered. She flinched and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You know," I began. "We used to have a song. One time when we were sparring it came up in the radio and you fell in love with it, and I liked it too."

"We did?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "I promise that you'll never be alone, this house will always be your home, and our hearts will always beat as one, as long as I can breathe I swear, I promise that I will never let you down, be strong for you, I'll always be around, look into my eyes you'll see that we were meant to be together," I whispered.

She let out a choked sob, turning away from me. I gently turned her face so that she was facing me once again. "What's wrong?"

"When Zuko found me I was like a baby," she explained. "I didn't know how to smile, talk, or move that well either. He used to put on the radio for me because it relaxed me. That song you sang to me, it came up and…and that's when I smiled for the first time."

I froze before slowly smiling. I grabbed her hand a placed a soft kiss on it. "You remember something," I stated excitedly.

Her expression softened, looking a little sad. She placed a hand against my cheek. "This isn't the best time. I have a battle to fight. Maybe after all of this is over, we can work on ourselves."

I nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Zuko's POV

I watched from the doorway how both my apprentices talked. I knew Korra was lying. I noticed how she looked at Mako; she looked at him with love, but pain at the same time. I figured that her motives for keeping the truth hidden were because she feared dying, permanently this time. I didn't blame her. His brother had mentioned how my first pupil had sunk into a deep depression when he thought Korra was dead.

Not long after he came outside and went to get her parents who hurriedly went into the room to speak with their daughter. I had to smile at that. I was glad that my apprentice had a family; someone to go to in these times of darkness. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned to look at Mako who gestured me to another room.

"Korra wants to end it," he said.

"And you are worried about the timing?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I think we are rushing into things."

"I agree with my apprentice. It's time to end this. Ra's al Ghul won't stop, the more time we waste, the stronger her gets."

"But then there's the immortality issue," he countered.

"There's a loophole, like there is to everything."

"And that is?"

"When the time comes, I must be the one to kill him."

He frowned.

"Why you?"

"An immortal can only be killed by that of his own blood," I explained. "Azula and Talia aren't going to turn on him anytime soon, so I'm the only available candidate."

"Are you sure you are willing to murder your own father?" he asked.

"My father has been dead to me for many years now," I replied evenly. "It won't be a problem.

* * *

Korra's POV

My parents came and talked to me for a bit, looking relieved that I was back to my normal self. I assured them that I was fine now, and that I knew what I had to do. They seemed agitated by this and I remembered those had been my exact words the last time I had gone to confront Azula. I assured them that this time I wouldn't go alone. Mako, Zuko and everyone else would accompany me. They relaxed a little and I promised that I would get Skoochy back. They smiled at that and kissed my forehead tenderly.

It was only a day before I was up and about once again. Zuko trained with both Mako and I, perfecting our skills for the upcoming battle. They filled me in on Ra's current immortal status. Apparently my former master hadn't known about this minor detail when I brought down the league of shadows. After that the only thing that was left was to find their little rat hole. And that's when it clicked. Talia had said that when the time was right I would know where to find them.

"The abandoned casino," I said.

Everyone looked up.

"What?"

"That's where Skoochy is," I explained. "That's were Azula kept me before."

Mako nodded.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"At sun down," I replied.

"That's only a few hours away," Asami pointed out.

"Then we better get ready."

Everyone nodded and began to split off missions. I went into my room and opened my closet to reveal my Shadow outfit. I turned on the radio and found one of my favorite songs playing. I waited for my favorite part before shutting off. It was right. I had had enough. I would face my demons tonight, and I will triumph. It was written that I was to bring peace and balance and that was what I was going to do. I grabbed my bow and headed back to the cave.

"Are you ready?" Mako asked.

I nodded.

"My gut is telling me to end this," I said. "On my terms."

* * *

_And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now!_


	28. Divide and Conquer

Sorry for the lag folks! Got a little carried away with How to play the game, make sure you check it out, as always thank BG-13!

* * *

Zuko's POV

Everything was set; we would be fighting my father in less than an hour. Aang's and Katara's children joined us in battle, going to strategic points in the city in case they tried to distract us. Asami and Bolin would stay on guard outside the building running a perimeter while both my apprentices and I will go inside and fight my father. Our mission was to stay together, though that was probably going to prove difficult. I got on a motorcycle and waited for the signal to take off to the casino.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had been really concentrated on the mission the whole day. Her arm still had a brace around it, but the technology that Bolin had made it so that she could move it about with little to no pain. She hugged her parents and promised that she would bring Skoochy back. Tonraq and Senna had been heartbroken ever since the kid disappeared. I carried with me a few antidotes for the toxic that Hama had created.

My brother had done a mass production on it and everyone that was in on the mission had been inoculated, including Korra's parents. Just as we were about to leave I turned to find a familiar person, leaning casually against the door that led to the cave.

"June?" I asked.

She sighed heavily and headed down the stairs so that she was with the rest of the group. I raised a brow at this. I never expected her to come back.

"Surprised?" she said.

I nodded. "Very."

June sighed again. "Look, I know that I told you that I wasn't the person you thought I was," she began. "And I really am not the person. I won't risk my life for this city, but I thought that perhaps you needed some help at the base."

Korra's and my mouth dropped.

"You're going to help us?" we asked.

June rolled her eyes and nodded. "But once all of this is over, I'm going back to my _profession_. Are we clear?"

Shadow looked hesitant and I placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a quick nod before turning to face June.

"You're in," I said. "You'll be in the watch tower, which is here, and your job is to keep her parent's safe."

Cat smiled and nodded. "Seems simple enough."

"Good," I said as I mounted my bike. Everyone looked at me and I gave them the single. We were going to end this. Today.

* * *

Korra's POV

We arrived at the abandoned casino and noticed there was a group of the Dai Li guarding the entrance. Asami and Bolin told us they would act as a distraction so that we would get in. Both headed towards the entrance and then did a sharp right, getting the Dai Li on their tail right off the bat. Zuko, Mako and I both went to the entrance and parked the motorcycles outside. When we came in, we noticed a hole on the ground and used a lamp to look down. It was an underground tunnel.

Slowly, each of us went down and lit the way for the others. Soon we hit an underground warehouse with three tunnels. On the top, they had three inscriptions on them and I narrowed my eyes. Above each tunnel there was a name: Hama, Ra's al Ghul, Talia & Azula. They had planned this for some time that was for sure.

"We have to split up," I said.

"No," Mako replied. "We have to stay together."

"We have no choice," Zuko countered. "We will each face a foe and then regroup, it's the only way."

"That's what they want, they want to divide and conquer."

"We aren't arguing over this," I said. "We are splitting up, and that's final."

Mako sighed and reluctantly nodded. Zuko made his way to his father's tunnel while I headed to Talia's and Azula's. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned to see warm eyes staring intently into mine.

"Wait," Mako said.

"I have to do this."

He nodded.

"I just want you to know that," he stopped and took in a deep breath before placing a hand against my cheek. "Despite you hurting me by not remembering what we had. Despite of all the pain I feel knowing that we might never be together again. I want you to know that…I love you Korra."

I placed my hand over his, turning away.

"Mako, I-can't," I whispered.

"Yes, you can," he whispered back, leaning in for a kiss. Gently I pushed him away and shook my head.

"This isn't the best time," I insisted. "Do your job, and I will do mine."

He stood there, a hurt expression across his face and I forced myself to walk away. I was here on a mission; I had to save my brother. I knew I was hurting him, but the pain I felt was probably greater than his.

* * *

Talia's POV

I was sitting on a chair, legs crossed and examining my fingernails when she came in. I grinned and my sister, stopped playing with her knife, putting it inside her pocket. We both stood and headed towards the hooded girl, who had her bow and arrow ready to attack. I tsked at her as my sister and I encircled her.

"Well, looks like it took you a while to find us," I observed. She tensed and pulled back the arrow further.

"Or maybe she just didn't care," Azula added, her voice almost as venomous as mine.

"Where is he?" Shadow asked.

"Somewhere safe," I replied simply. "But I can say the same thing about Mako."

She froze and I grinned in satisfaction when she lowered her bow a bit. "What do you mean?" I sighed dramatically and glanced at the clock. Sure enough a loud explosion was heard that knocked both Shadow and my sister back. I remained standing before dusting my shirt of the dust that had clung onto it.

Korra sat up and stared at the entrance of the tunnel in shock while the Joker stood, dusting herself as well.

"Boom," I said, repeating what she had told me before blowing up my father's headquarters. "There went the love of your life."

Her expression didn't waver, and I saw that she was putting the pieces together. Hama and I had arranged explosives on her side of the tunnel, knowing Shadow would look for me, while my half brother looked for my father, leaving Mako to my mother. And now he had been blown into a million pieces.

"Lost and alone yet again. It seems you've come full circle, doesn't it Bane?" She stood there, staring at the ground, her expression more open and vulnerable than I'd ever seen. I took some satisfaction out of this; reveling in her lack of confidence at that moment. This would make it easier to twist the knife deeper. "You know, it amazes me how far you're willing to go. Pretending not to remember him? And we thought we were the heartless ones."

"I was only..." She looked absolutely lost and I loved it. My sister draped an arm over her shoulder as if they were old friends, her expression one of mock sympathy. "Yes, we know. You were only trying to protect him." The girl didn't even acknowledge Azula, her blue eyes remained focused on some point in the distance. The joker grinned at this. I can tell she was enjoying this submissiveness as much as I was.

"It's funny really. Even with all the memory you've recovered, you still don't even know who you are."

I noticed how she tensed when Azula ran a sharp nail lightly across her scar on the brunette's cheek, the first sign that she was still here with us. I could tell we'd both struck a nerve. "Don't worry, little girl. This time when we kill you, you'll stay dead," Azula purred as her other hand went to her pocket. However, our prey seemed to notice the immediate danger and swung a fist at my sister.

Taken by surprise, the ember eyed woman didn't have time to dodge and landed in her back with a thud. I sighed. Seemed our playtime had just ended.


	29. Korra's Battle

Sorry for the late update guys, got caught up on How to play the game, don't forget to check it out along with Something Wrong by BG-13!

* * *

Mako's POV

I don't know if these people were either really stupid, or just good acting like they were. I mean, come on a trip mine, I could have seen that one coming from a mile away. Since I entered the tunnel I had looked for booby traps since I suspected that this place was probably crawling with them, and I was right. So what did I do? I did what any smart guy does; I jumped the line and then after taking a few steps back, set it off. The explosion was loud and it managed to throw me back a few feet from the force, but I quickly recovered.

"Now to get to Hama," I said to myself before I silently cursed. Korra. She was probably going to think that I set it off, and was probably a million little pieces by now. I shook the thought out of my head, I had to focus. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I could tell her I was fine.

* * *

Zuko's POV

When I reached the end of my tunnel I found a familiar figure waiting for me, cross legged on the floor. He looked up from his supposed meditation and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He had to have a plan going on, I just knew it. Slowly I advanced towards him, and he laughed at my cautiousness. I clenched my jaw.

"So the traitor has returned," Ozai seethed. "Do you know what this means?"

I nodded. "It means a battle till death. Your death."

He chuckled at that, shaking his head before standing up. "You are a fool if you can kill an immortal."

"You are far from immortal, Ra's Al Ghul," I replied as we both encircled each other. "You can be killed, by one of your own blood."

"You've never had what it takes to kill me," he answered. "If I remember correctly, you've tried to kill me twice already."

"Third time is the charm."

He smiled. "You may fool those pathetic excuses of apprentices, but you cannot fool me. Your heart is as black as mine."

I let out a lifeless, cold laugh while I shook my head. "You know, you've never really truly known me," I replied. "You think you have me figured out when you're as far from the truth as ever. I'm not like you."

"That is true," he said with a shrug. "You're weak, just like your mother."

I clenched my jaw. He was trying to bait me.

"Aren't you the least bit curious what happened to her?" Ra's Al Ghul continued. "If you'll kill me, you'll never know." I didn't say anything. "You can rule with me, take Talia's place. Join me."

"You're right," I said. "I am curious about my mother." He grinned at this. "But I also know that I cannot let you live, even if you take her location to the grave with you," I added before attacking him.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had lost concentration. When I heard the explosion a million things crossed my mind. The main one being guilt, because I hadn't had the chance to tell Mako how much I really loved him. But then I thought about it and realized it was Mako I was talking about. He had had his own squad of vigilante for years before he met me, he knew all the traps this place could have, at least that's what I told myself.

Talia and Azula both encircled me and I stood in my stance, waiting for their attack. A few days ago I would have probably been dead due to the lack of self control I had experienced when I lost my brother. But now it was for him that I had to stay alive. I had to get him out of here.

"It's a shame really," Talia taunted. "He was so young. You two made a good couple."

I ground my teeth at that. I wasn't going to play her game. She wanted me to snap, to attack out of anger. I knew exactly how that battle would end if I did.

"I can't say the same," her sister countered. "I hated the man. I'm actually glad he's dead. But don't worry, you'll join him soon, and then you can have your _'happily ever after'_," she added sarcastically."

"So what's it going to be, Bane. Are you going to fight us, or are you just going to go around in circles all day?"

I launched forward and easily knocked Azula flat on her back while I went one on one with Talia. She blocked very well, but Zuko had been my master, and he had taught me well. She left herself open a few times and I took advantage, hitting her with everything I had until I knocked her back as well.

The Joker launched herself at me from my back, clinging to my neck, trying to cut off my oxygen. I walked backwards until I rammed her onto the wall, causing her to let go of me. Her sister came back with full force and I sidestepped an attack but didn't see the knife she plunged onto my right arm. I grunted as I staggered forward before pulling out the blade.

"Getting sloppy, aren't we?" Talia asked.

"Do you _**ever**_ shut up?" I asked as I blocked her and her sister's attacks.

Azula took out a metal claw and scratched my side, making me wince in pain, but it didn't stop me. I continued to fight them till I knew I had to end this fast and now before they ended me for good. I was knocked onto the floor, but when the Joker came towards me, I simply threw my legs up and kicked her right on the stomach causing her to topple back as I got up.

"Your brother is brave you know," Talia taunted once again. "Probably more than you ever were. He didn't talk, so I'm afraid I had to use some persuasion."

That made my blood boil and I kicked her close to a broken window where she hit the wall. "You ruined everyone's life," I said. "You ruined Jet's, you ruined mine, you even ruined Mako, but now it's time for you to pay for all of that."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to hurt me?" she asked innocently. I picked up from her collar and slammed her against the wall. "Come on, Bane, do it. Kill me. Isn't that what you want? Don't you want to slice my throat open?"

I tightened my grip on the collar of her shirt. That is exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to kill her for everything she did to me. But I couldn't. I wasn't that person, so I shook my head.

"I'm not like you," I said as I threw her against the wall once again.

I grabbed a rope and went to tie Azula up when I heard a gun fired, I ducked and grabbed my bow, loading it with an arrow and firing it. It hit Talia on the shoulder, making her topple back, it wasn't a mortal wound, so she would live. Somehow, however, her head ended outside the broken window and the movement of her body against the frame caused it to come down. I looked away at the scene, hearing a scream and then nothing.


	30. Mako's Battle

Sorry guys! Got a little carried away with How to play the game, go ahead and check it out

* * *

Mako's POV

I was a little frustrated right about now. This damn tunnel seemed to have no end. I had been going down it for about half an hour, and still nothing. Finally after a couple more minutes I saw a light straight ahead. I grew more cautious, checking for any booby traps. Luckily I found none and stepped into the clearing. I clenched my jaw.

In the middle of the room Skoochy was tied to a chair, looking terrified and nervous. I ran over to him and pulled down the gag. I knew Hama had gassed him by the way he looked at me, as if he didn't recognize him. Quickly I injected him the antidote and he began to relax, slowly regaining his consciousness as I untied him.

"I'm going to take you home, ok?" I said. "Everything is going to be alright," I added picking me up.

When I turned around I found Hama standing by the doorway, clapping her hands mockingly. I growled at this, making her grin.

"So the knight in shining armor came to rescue her love's little brother," she said. "How pathetic."

I could feel Skoochy's hold on me tighten at the woman's presence. I whispered to him that everything was going to be fine, but that I might have to fight her. I lowered him to the ground and asked him to hide as I went into my fighting stance.

"I almost thought you had died back there, but you are oh so very clever."

"Some people underestimate my skills," I simply replied as she made an advance towards me.

"Oh?" Hama said amusingly. "You think you can possibly stop us? We are unstoppable, a force of nature. You can't possibly be stupid enough to think that."

"I will stop you."

She laughed at this. "Bring it."

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Talia had lost her head…literally. Azula was on her knees, a shocked expression across her face. I went over to her and made sure she was tied well enough before dragging her out of the tunnel, struggling against me. I left her at the place where we had split up before going over to the tunnel where Mako had gone through.

My heart stopped when I saw the entrance blocked by the rocks that had collapsed due to the explosion. I quickly started to remove whatever rocks I could, trying to find a way to the other side. I ground my teeth together at the pain on the back of my right arm, where Talia had stabbed me. I needed to get to the other side, and help Mako. I needed to.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I had to admit that I might had underestimated my father's abilities, or taken them lightly. He moved quickly, just like Talia. I had studied her fighting style, and figured that my father, our father, had been the one to teach her. Because of this, some moves came to me at no surprise to me, while others did. For example the one that had hit me right across the jaw right now, I hadn't seen that one coming that was a fact.

"And I thought you taught your favorite all your moves," I said as I recovered.

He grinned. "No matter how talented the student, they have much to learn from their master."

"And the master from them," I pointed out, reading my stance gain.

We went through another round of hand to hand combat. Blocking, dodging, taking punches from each other. I knew he had a plan in mind. Ozai was not the type to simply go into a battle where he has the slightest chance of losing. We pulled back from each other, pacing back and forth, never removing the gaze from the other.

"It's ironic you know," he called.

"What is?"

"That you are willing to die for your apprentices, just like your own mother died trying to save you."

I froze. "What?"

He grinned and nodded, knowing he had struck a nerve. "She had been a thorn by my side for years. Trying to get me to 'turn good'," he said as if it were absurd. "You infuriated me one day, destroying something very valuable to me. I was about to kill you when she offered herself instead of you. It was the perfect chance so I took it."

I was shaking with anger as he continued.

"There is no hope for them. Once I kill you ,they will be an easy match, and I will destroy this city."

With those words, I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground as my hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing it tightly.

* * *

Mako's POV

Surprisingly Hama turned out to be a very descent fighter. I found myself dodging and possibly receiving more attacks than I had imagined. Her style was quick and lethal, just like Talia's had been. I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree, did it? I backed away from her to see where Skoochy had gone, but the kid was a bit too good. He took his mission quite seriously and couldn't spot him anywhere. I turned my attention back at Hama just as she sent another attack at me.

"My daughter probably already killed your ex-fiancé," she taunted. I clenched my jaw but didn't lose my concentration. "It's a shame really, to have found her only to lose her again. I guess the 'happily ever after' was not meant for the both of you."

"You underestimate Korra," I replied. "She is stronger than she appears."

She chuckled at that as she threw several shocking darts at me. I crumbled to the floor and my body twitched as the current went through me, making me grind my teeth together at the pain. Hama strolled over to and tsked me while shaking her head.

"You should have seen her when Azula had her," she began. "Do you know what she hides behind those leather bracers? Hmm? You should ask her, I'm sure she would love to tell you in detail, what she did to herself."

I let out a growl, as my body jerked a little less violently than it had a few moments ago. I was going to make them all pay for what they had done to Korra.

"She isn't the girl that you loved. She doesn't love you anymore," Hama continued. "We are doing you a favor, by killing her. Trust me. It's for the best," she added kneeling down next to me.

I took the opportunity and jammed a tazer onto her stomach, sinking it in as she convulsed until her eye balls rolled to the back of her head knocking her unconscious. "Trust me," I told her. "It's for the best."

Skoochy came down from his hiding spot and ran towards me. But instead of coming to me he ran past me and I looked up to find Korra arms open as her brother jumped into her arms. She knelt down and hugged him tightly against her. I let a smile appear across my face. Korra had finally found and rescued her brother.


	31. Final Battle

Want to thank Brittana4ever, for constantly nagging me about this story...sorry for the massive lag, i had writers block...and i was...sidetracked again...anyways, probably a ch or 2 more before this is over...enjoy :)

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra held Skoochy tightly against her and he did the same. I smiled at the embrace while I walked over to them. The boy held out his arms to me too and gave me a small hug. Korra didn't take her eyes off her brother for a moment before looking over to me. She gave me a small smile before hugging me tightly. It took me by surprise and for a split second I didn't respond but then I wrapped my arms around her as well and held her tightly against me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She laughed at this pulling back. "I should be asking you that," Korra replied. Her voice cracked when she spoke next. "I thought you were gone."

"I figured they would place traps here so when I found it, I thought it would be best to deactivate it," I answered holding her hand. "It wasn't until after that I realized I probably should have let you and Zuko know."

Korra gave me a sharp nod. "Speaking of which, we need to help him."

"What about Skoochy?" I asked.

"I can find my way back to the surface," the boy answered. "Just let me know where to go. I'll be fine."

"Asami? Bolin?" I called through the earpiece.

"Yes?" Asami replied.

"We have Korra's brother; he's going up to the surface to meet with you. Keep him safe."

"Roger that, captain," Bolin replied. "But what about you?"

"We still have unfinished business," Korra answered.

We went back through the tunnel and Skoochy hugged his sister one last time before meeting Bolin and Asami. I saw Azula, tied up and yelling incoherent things as we made our way through the tunnel where Zuko had gone. I noticed Korra's arm was bleeding so before we went any further I bandaged it up. It didn't seem to bother her but I wanted to make sure. Her blue eyes met mine and I could no longer resist. I gave her a quick kiss and though she didn't object, she was surprised.

"In case we don't make it out of this," I said when we pulled back. She rolled her eyes.

"We have a fight to finish," Korra reminded me.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Ozai and I were fighting each other with all the strength we could muster. I had always wondered what had happened to my mother, and now that I knew, I would make him pay for what he did. He landed blows on me but I seemed to not even notice of how much rage I had in me. I knew I shouldn't be fighting this way, that I should have a clear mind, but this man had definitely pushed my buttons. He landed a powerful punch on my jaw and I was knocked onto my back. He pulled out a knife and I clenched my jaw. He must be stupid if he thought I would let him kill him. An arrow was fired that barely missed his hand and I sat up to see my formal pupils coming our way. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"So the Calvary is here," Ozai muttered.

"It's over, Ra's al Ghul," Korra said, her bow ready.

He chuckled darkly. "It's just beginning," he answered.

My pupils ran forward as did I to fight him. I landed a blow on him but he quickly recovered. Mako and Korra tried doing a tag team but unfortunately he was subdued and elbowed in the face. He fell on the floor, hitting his head and went unconscious. I could see my other pupil struggle for composure as she continued to help me. Ozai added pressure on her injured arm and she lost a moment of concentration, enough to have him grab her by the neck and toss her aside.

It was him and me once again. His hits become more lethal and I was struggling to keep up with him. He buried a knife into my thigh before kneeing my abdomen and knocking me flat on my back.

"And now, I will do what I should have done, fifty years ago," he said taking out yet another blade.

* * *

Korra's POV

I got up just in time to see Ra's al Ghul hovering over my former master, ready to deliver the final blow. I drew I bow and arrow and hit his hand. If it had been me that had been hit, I'd probably be in some serious pain. But this guy, who had an arrow through his hand, simply pulled it out before looking over at me, and he didn't look too happy. I dropped the bow and readied myself again for his attack.

I tried to block his attacks, but he was too quick, even for me. He landed a few blows on me and dropped me to the floor. My breathing was ragged and I struggled for composure. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me, my legs dangling.

"Stupid, child," Ozai said. "You don't know who you are dealing with, and that's why you can't stop me."

"Who said anything about stopping you?" I managed to reply. He gave me a confused look before his eyes widened as a blade went right through his chest, where his heart was. "You never learned to mind your surroundings, did you?" I added when I got out of his grip.

He turned to look at Zuko, whose facial expression was one that I had never seen. It brought a shiver down my spine. Mako started to come to, and I helped him stand, telling him to lean on me.

"You finally did what was necessary," Ozai said before he looked down at the blade that went through his heart. "I feel…cold." With those words he fell onto the floor. It was over. It was finally over.

I saw how my master watched the body of his father. Mako and I walked over to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go," I said quietly.

"I know," he said. A loud explosion was heard and the building started to shake.

"Now would be a good time," Mako said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

On our way out we ran across Azula had was still yelling and screaming. She momentarily stopped to look at us, a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, well, you did kill him after all," she said. "My, my, looks like it's like master like apprentice." Mako walked over to her and her smile broadened. "You're going to kill me too?"

He shook his head. "I won't kill you," he answered. "But I don't have to save you." The smile disappeared at this. "Consider us, even," he added before we left the crumbling building.


	32. Happily ever after

Mako's POV

Korra entered my room and I raised a brow. It had almost been a week since I'd last seen her. She had been with her parents and Skoochy, making sure he was alright and that Talia really hadn't done anything to him. I had talked to Bolin and Asami about getting out of the city, seeing the world again and broadening my horizons. It was partly true. But we all knew the real reason I was leaving was to try and forget about her.

I continued to pack my clothes as she took another step into the room, looking nervous as she wrung her hands together. "So you're really leaving?" she asked.

I nodded, not even turning to look at her. "There's nothing left for me here. I need to be...moving on."

"Mako..." Something in her voice made me turn around. "We...What I mean is...we can be-"

"Don't tell me we can be friends," I cut her off. "That's the last thing I want to hear from the woman I..." I stopped myself and shook my head. "I think you should go."

It was silent. Then I heard her sigh. "I'll never let you go, I swear I've never felt like this before." My eyes widened and I turned on my heel to look at her. "Cos every day I love you more and more. You lift me up so high. I look into your eyes I see forever. Through the fire we could hold each other up. I'll be your shelter cos the storms are gonna come. So don't worry anymore, cos this is no ordinary love. And this I promise," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper when she finished.

I gave her an incredulous look before my eyes narrowed. "You knew who I was the entire time?" I almost yelled, my tone accusing. She nodded. "So you were just messing with my feelings?"

Korra shook her head. "No, that's not-"

"Then why did you push me away? I bared my heart and soul to you and you just acted like it was nothing!" I shook my head. "How could you-"

I didn't even get a chance to finish as Korra crashed her lips onto mine, tangling her hands in my hair. At first I was taken by surprised but quickly reciprocated the action, melding my lips to hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she managed to get in between breaths. After a moment she pulled away from me. "I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry that I put you though all this. I just couldn't stand the thought of you having to go through losing me again if it came down to that. I just-"

"Korra," I interrupted. "Just stop talking." And with that I reconnected our lips, fighting against the urge to breathe.

"I love you," she murmured against my lips and I couldn't help but smile. I waited to hear those words for so long. Hastily, we kissed and blindly fell onto the bed. I knocked the suitcase off, causing my clothes to scatter across the floor. Not that I really cared at that moment. I pulled away from her so I could her shirt over her head, before attaching my mouth to her neck, kissing up to her jaw and down to her collarbone and back up. She laughed at this and I smirked against her skin.

When I pulled away she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders while I pulled off my white muscle shirt. I saw her cheeks turn a cute shade of red when her hand ran down my chest. Slowly and gently I started to take off her leather bracers. At first she jerked her arms away on reflex. But when I tried again, she let me. I examined the scarred skin and she looked away from me.

I started leaving a trail of kisses from the crook of her elbow to her wrist before doing the same thing to her other arm. I looked up when I finished and saw her staring at me, a tender smile on her face. Her lips found mine again and I pulled back after a bit, knowing exactly where this would be heading if we continued.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice husky.

She simply smiled at me before placing her hand on my cheek. "I told you I would always be yours." I smiled at that. "Plus, we have three years to catch up on," she added, which made me chuckle.

With that I gave her another tender kiss. That night was one of the longest and best nights of my life. And I'm sure neither of us will soon forget it.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up the next morning with my face pressed against a warm chest. I looked up and noticed he was already awake. He ran his hand up and down my bareback and I couldn't laugh at that before kissing his cheek. I let out a long content sigh as I snuggled closer, his arms wrapped around me protectively. In this moment I knew everything would be okay, that the nightmare was finally over and that Mako and I would be able to have our happily ever after as I had written on that letter.

"So now what?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, Bo and Asami won't be here for a few hours," he murmured kissing my neck.

I giggled at that gently pushing him away. "They might not, but my parents will probably be here since I didn't go home," I reminded him. "And if my dad catches us like this, he'll strangle you."

He groaned loudly at this before rolling onto his back. I laughed and sat up, pulling up the sheets. "We have a pending wedding," he said after a while.

I nodded. "Let me shower and then it won't be pending," I said getting up and running towards the shower.

Mako grinned at this and surely enough we had our wedding that same afternoon. Surprisingly none of our family and friends were shocked at this, they were actually…happy. That same afternoon we both spoke to Iroh, letting him know that we were all retiring and that it would be his job to protect the city. I clarified that if he ever needed help we would be there to help him, but he looked overly happy to have the city's fate in his hands.

Bolin and Asami decided to tie the knot too after the flower bouquet was caught by here. My husband's brother was happy about this since he had been meaning to marry her for years now but didn't know exactly how to ask her. It seemed that everything was falling into place now.

A year had passed now and Mako and I were overly happy. I was starring out the balcony of the large mansion, looking out to the city. It seemed like a dream everything that had happened. Almost as if it hadn't been real, but it had. Mako was a constant reminder of this. I felt his arms go around my waist and I smiled before giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"You're up early," he noted.

I was. The sun hadn't even risen yet. "The Lion Turtle told me that darkness must fall for the sun to rise," I remembered. "It's true. The sky is the darkest just before sunrise."

He placed his chin on my shoulder and nodded. "Some dark beginnings huh?" he said. "Everything you went through, everything we went through and now we're finally together."

I smiled and nodded turning to look at him. He gave me a kiss before leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you," he said.

I chuckled at this, placing a hand against his cheek. "I love you too," I said before giving him a long kiss as the sun rose behind us.

_So this is my story. The story about how the light in dark had _**dark beginnings**_. The story about the _**dark times**_ she endured. But also about how she showed the world that _**darkness rises**_. Heck of a story isn't it? Yeah, I think so too. But the irony behind it all is that it doesn't have a dark ending. It has a bright one, full of light, and I could never ask for anything better than that._

* * *

**A/N: Again I want to thank BG-13 for helping me out with this story and to Brittana4ever for not letting me forget about this story. So there you have it folks, the end of the trilogy, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check out my stories and those by BG-13! **


End file.
